Atmosphere
by Alphawolves or Brighteyes
Summary: Aaron Hyrule is an awkward teenager living in a regular city, just to go on an amazing journey to find herself as a descendant of the famed hylian heroes. However, there is much more to be learned in this new world; And where she ends up, is a familiar concept unknown to those inside the city. How will she live? Who will she meet? What others are willing to go against her?
1. Prolouge

_My name is Aaron Daphnes Hyrule. I am a guardian stuck at the age of 16, proud and strong to be standing here upon my land. My story begins rather...odd. You see, I've been through countless waves of enemies. Other times they would be seeking to destroy me. Or to experiment on my youthful body. Or many other horrible things that pervs would want to do to a young girl's body. _

_I've always wondered when I became so popular. I'm retelling my story purely to find out my true meaning to this cruel yet beautiful world. But as I try to recall my past, I can already tell you one sole purpose, of myself, but what's the fun in spoiling the story already? My hands tremble just from writing in this tiny journal. I just feel so nostalgic. All that fighting seemed as if I actually did it yesterday. _

_I'll never forget my epic fights. In fact, I can never forget everyone I met. Mainly because we've become accustomed to being family, friends, and overall just rivals. I've always thought my journeys have been in vain until I look back in my past. When I look in the mirror everyday, I still remember...him._

_I'll always hate him. His beady eyes still reflect in my memory. I can feel myself shiver in detestation, the horrible thoughts that cloud my mind for him. He was an ugly creature, yes, but, I've got to admit it, he's been here since the beginning of time itself. It would be pretty boring just waiting for the perfect moment yes? _

_Oh, what I'm I saying? Me just blabbing on about my life. I guess I should just get to the story, now eh?_


	2. Chapter 1

"_Awaken our young hero!" A male voice softly whispered._

"_Who are you?" I managed to speak, my voice awfully coarse. _

"_That is not important now, for when the time comes, you'll know."_

"_Why did you call me, 'hero?' I'm just a normal girl."_

"_Or what you think, O young one."_

"_Seriously, who do you think I am? And why are you talking to me!"_

"_Please, just listen closely. Demise is back alive and roaming this dear world you love too much. I would suggest you find a way to find your parents as quick as possible."_

"_Parents?! You mean...they're alive?"_

"_Yes, young one. They shall guide you towards your destiny. Please, just go!"_

"_But how!"_

"_Hylia guide you, young hero…"  
"WAIT!"_

I awoke with a small gasp. The room was cold and my bed was...well, soaked with sweat. I propped myself up, my tired arms being barely able to lift me halfway. _Four-thirty_ my clock shone with bright, crimson numbers. How long was I asleep? I just went to bed at twelve sharp. _Huh, _I thought to myself,_ better get going then. _I hung my feet over the left side of my bed, right over the air vent on the floor. The hot air rose to warm my gelid feet, nearly pale from the lack of sunlight. I then look over to my mess of a desk; the thing was aloft on the wall, with my HD LED TV mounted on it, with that hunk of metal, for a computer. I hopped in my chair and hopped on. I check my usual, with an email from one of my best friends, Darwin.

_Hey Aaron,_

_I've been experiencing difficulty sleeping lately. I know I'm sending this email at a pretty late time, but I know you check your emails in the morning. (NOT STALKING YOU. I'VE JUST LOOKED AT THE REPLIES IN MY INBOX AND HAVE SEEN HOW LATE YOU STAY UP. PROMISE.) Anyway, I kinda wanna talk about it in school, with Jaybird and you, just to see if you have similar problems. Also, Jay's been able to get into a website that the official government keeps hidden files. Apparently, for one, it has crappy security. Second, you apparently have a life OUTSIDE the city. We'll talk more later. :P See you._

**Emai sent from ****hybridseapheonixmaster132291 gmail.****com 5:34PM**

I shrugged. Sent last night, but what the hell does he mean? I have a "life outside the city?" Hm, well, I'll just ask him when I get to school. Plus, I hope he knew if the government wanted to really keep it a secret they would just store the printed version and wipe any of the typed documents clean. It's that easy. Unless their security department is really stupid and/or don't care. I shook my head and shut down my console. I raised myself out of the chair and all of a sudden had a flashback.

An image had just flashed in the back of my eyes. I could barely make it out. A moderate looking woman, most likely in her thirties, tears flooding down her cheeks and staining her golden locks of hair that draped down from her hood, with shining blue eyes that dashed back and forth. What the hell...I couldn't barely make sense for it myself. Who was she? My mother? Why would she be crying like that? What was more strange and alien, I still remember what she cried out. Barely. "I can't let you take them". Them? As in both me and Atticka? I was too puzzled.

So to shake it off, I decided to take my morning shower. I still could feel a stinging heat on the back of my hand. This feeling just made me quiver at the thought of it. As I got out of the shower, I checked the clock on the top of the doorway: _Five o' Clock. _I looked down. Didn't feel like five. "Time is like a river." I muttered to myself. As I walked down on the lofty stairs of ours, I noticed that my mom was the only one up at the moment. She was cooking (obviously), a sweet aroma of bacon and pancakes filling up in the air. I grinned as the smell filed into my nose. I sat down at the table, hearing her make a small giggle to herself. "Someone's up early, huh?" She began.

"I couldn't sleep last night", was my reply, "So I decided to come down here."

"Must've been a bad one. Your dad has been experiencing the opposite."

"Because he enjoys me like this. Hasn't that become apparent?"

"He's just too full of himself. He'll clean up his act soon, dear."

"That's what you always say." I mumbled. As mom was finishing up the breakfast, the other three members of our family came down: My sister, annoying little brother, and my asshat of a dad. My sister had a sinister look upon her face, but tried to cheer up when she saw me. "Good morning, my sister." She smiled in a cute manner. "Back at you. You look like you slept well." I replied. "Nah. I woke her up. She was pretty angry." I glared over to Richay. "Did I ask you? I think someone needs to clean up his act." Atticka placed her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you on the way to school?" She was worried. I could tell with the strain on her voice. So I calmed down and replied, "Yeah. We're gonna leave here soon anyway."

She smiled. "Okay." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Oh, leaving so soon, my dear Atticka?"

"Yes, father. We need to leave here anyway. It's almost five-thirty."

"Okay, dearling. Just be careful!"

I slammed the door shut. "You know he treats you like an object, right?" I asked her. "Yes, I do." My sister replied, shaking her head. "I seriously need to talk you. I've been having nightmares ever since Jay told me that leaked story of the kid in the woods." Her eyes glazed over, almost as if she lost track of time. She stopped suddenly when her eyes filled with shock then terror. She bursted into sudden tears. I nestled her in my arms and let her continue. "It's just too much. Blood is spilt, flames are set ablaze...the worst part about it is the terrifying human screams that cry out in agony! It's horrible Aaron! I just can't stand it!" Her wail echoed throughout the whole neighborhood. I pat her head and tried to get more information out of her. "Atticka, did you see any figures whatsoever in that dream?"

She looked up with puffy red eyes. She only managed to say, "Y-yes. A giant...reptile looking man with dark eyes. H-h-have you s-seen him?" I nodded gently. Letting go lightly, I allowed her to free her arms and rub her eyes. We finally reached our destination, the bus stop. We sat down synchronized, and she started to smile slightly. "Aaron," Her voice regained strength,"I've always felt comfortable around you. You're my only true family, huh?" She looked up again. Her dark blue eyes seemed to have brighten up, which managed to put a smile on my face as well. "Yeah. I'll protect you no matter what. Let it be the most powerful demon in this world or a plain out douche. I'll always be on your side." (I need to say that. It just breaks my heart to see her in tears.) Atticka's face lit up immediately. And our vehicle arrived too, loud and obnoxious children heard from ten miles away, as it's burn tires made squeals along the road. It stopped perfectly in front of the bus stop. The uninviting doors opened to us as it's guests, revealing the priggish look of the bus driver and walked down the aisle, kids with disgusted faces on until we reached where Darwin and Jaybird were sitting. I sat down Atticka right beside me. The bus accelerated forward.

I looked behind me to speak to my friends. "So Darwin, I got your email. What the hell were you talking about?" I asked my ginger hair friend. He shrugged. "Don't you usually see the time the person sent the email?"

"Not that, idiot! The whole secret files thing. What do you mean, a life outside the city!" I nearly yelled at him. He made short laugh and said this: " Basically, it's been recorded on camera that there is a land outside south of us from the Lanette Woods. Someone's been going around on their fancy trips to record what's out there and stuff. Jay also managed to find a few documents based around your background and where you actually came from."  
"It's kinda obvious they weren't our real parents, Darwin. I know that I'm royal blood and all, but I'm still awaiting for you to answer my question."

His cat green eyes just darkened beyond belief. "Apparently your father had more planned than thought. He seriously was considering you to become a knight for Hyrule. I'm going to be straight up honest, I think he's taking the right track with you. But that's me."

"A knight, huh? Sounds interesting, but why me? Wouldn't he train me lightly?"

"That's what I thought. However, as Jay read on, he told me that he had a whole course literally set up for you to train. I think he's was serious. No jokes at all."

"But yet," replied my dark skinned Jaybird,"His head defense knight, Fenstright, took it very lightly. In fact, he even poked fun at both his top knight and your father. I think he's going to be an obstacle."

"Ofcourse. I ain't gonna put with any shit this ass is planning to throw at me." We all laughed for awhile, then pulled up to our destination. School.

When we disembarked off the bus, I first saw the last of my group, Mitch. He turned around (and had his usual mask on), and greeted me. "So, Darwin, my dad managed to seize a map of the world. It only has two lands on it, but it's perfect for planning an escape route." Darwin's eyes became bright like daylight when he heard the word map. Mitch whipped it out and showed our current location and our goal. "It'll take a few days. I know some basic hunting skills, Aaron could be lead and defense, while you two can postion us. Right?" We all nodded. "But what about Atticka?" Jaybird asked. "She's a pretty awesome cook. I'm sure she'll be in used that way." I looked over to her to see that my sister's face was illuminated with the color red. "Well, he's gotta point, sistah. You are superior to all of us when it comes to cooking." Jaybird attempted to calm her down. The deary bells rang to announce the final day of school. The festival was today as well. So It wouldn't hurt to participate in that, right?


	3. Chapter 2

We started towards the field, walking in unison step by step. We babbled on about our plan when, out of the blue, we were stopped by a gang of "wanna-bes". A tall, brown haired boy (who I assume to be the leader) stepped up and folded his arms. "Oh, if it isn't elephant ears. How's the weather, eh? I'm surprised you're not deaf yet." His small gang snickered in a nosey, acrid tone. I rolled my eyes. I remembered who this douche was. "If you want to be an idiot, who am I to stop you. Also, make a better comeback, shit mouth. If I didn't absolutely win last time, I will this time. I'm NOT pulling punches." And with that I grabbed Atticka's hand and marched away. "You know walking away like that isn't really solving anything, Aaron." My sister's distant voice sounded behind. I shrugged gingerly. I sat us down at a nearby bench, checking for any impurities, and made us both comfortable. She looked at me with a tender smile that lit her face up. I looked over at the stands that were set up in an orderly fashion. Caramel Apples, Funnel Cakes, some carnival games, etc. It seemed somewhat bland to me. Until I heard the familiar sound of swords clashing sound behind me.

I turned around to see two kids, a senior like me, and a sophomore, dueling each other more epic then I had ever seen anyone. These kids swung at each other like mad men; as if they wanted to kill each other. I could see both of their strategies, but why are they dueling, I wonder? Letting curiosity get the best of me, I ambled across to get a better look. From what I saw, there was a tournament going on. Part of me discouraged joining in. _Eh, what the hell. What harm would it do me?_ I asked myself as I took the pen and signed my name. The weapon manager had handed me a light-weighted sword that felt somewhat lighter than I expected. "Are you sure these are battle swords?" I asked him. He shrugged. "All I know is that they're from a local swordsmith. I heard he was pretty skilled too. I'm not sure myself though." I nodded. "Eh. I just think it's a little too light." I told him, swinging it. "Oh, then here's another one. This one's a little heavier." He tossed me a sword in a leather sheath. I unveiled the pretty blade, swing it around, lights bouncing off the metal. It felt nice, better than the light one. I nodded towards the weapons manager. "It's much better. Thank you sir." " You're welcome." He replied, tipping his hat. I turned around to hear him mumble "good luck."

I was placed in the back of the line. The match-ups were simple: Whoever was straight across you was your opponent. However, I found it strange how my opponent wasn't there. Who else is going to sign up? Do I get to face a champion of this tournament? But there was a hooded man who entered the line on the other side. His hood shadowed his face enough to darken his face. Who was this guy? _Or, how about you just stop asking so many damn questions, Aaron! Focus! You maybe last, but that doesn't mean this line goes out fast!_ That inner conscious is true. The line was already halfway gone. My line hasn't moved an inch, but their line has. Logic says that hooded man is there for a reason. Then I instantly remembered my dream from this morning: _Awaken our young hero!_ Did he mean that...I was to be cautious of this hooded person? What seemed to be three minutes later, that hooded figure was already on the ring. "I'ma take you down, random stranger!" His opponent was trying to engage his enemy, he didn't move. Instead he said: "You'll fly out of this ring." He leaped forward and thrusted his assailant off the ring within seconds. I felt my tongue forcibly gulping in uneasiness. I knew this guy meant business. He took his rivals out one by one just by using a single hand. Soon enough, it was my turn. I inhaled a deep breath and told myself _don't let him hit you_. I unsheathed my sword. My foe was twice my size in stature, making more intimidating as he already was. He stood straight up and royally engaged. I couldn't hold my fear in much longer. _Come on Aaron! Stop thinking like that! You saw how he battles! He normally charges at his challengers head first!____Just dodge his attacks and you'll be fine! _

The red flag was thrown down, and felt his feet push down on the ring's floor. I instantly moved my feet around his attacks, charged, and nearly knocked him out of the ring, when I heard him say, "Not that easily, Aaron Hyrule." He shifted his weighted towards me and sent me flying near the edge. I couldn't believe it! Not only did he knew my strategy, but he also called out my name! Who the hell is he? My anger took over my arm's movement, grabbing my sword swiftly before he could reach me. However, I felt that something was wrong. He kicked me over, and surrounded me in a crystal. I began to lose it. "Who the hell are you?!" I screamed with all my might. The hooded figure lifted his hand and pulled back his hood to reveal a face I've seen before. "It's me...don't you remember?" He hissed. I heard Atticka scream from a few meters away. "Looks like I can take both you and your sister, hrm? That's not too shabby for a prize." His replitish eyes looked villainous in a shade of green. His laughter shook my bones, as he took my sister from my very eyes. "Oh, HELL no!" I howled, leaping after him. I couldn't just let him take my sister like that. He deserves to die in fire, honest to hell. However, he managed to push me back and knock me unconscious for a long while. I could wake up, and soon I let dismay flood my bones.


	4. Chapter 3

"_Has she awoken yet?"_

"_Nope. Seems like she got hit pretty hard. Judging by the scar on her arm, she was hurt pretty badly. "_

"_Damn it! I will get Goldenmort for hurting her!"_

"_Good luck with that. Hey, I think she's waking up?!"_

My eyes opened slowly to a tan woman with purple hair and braids tied around her head. "Yup, she's awake." Her voice sounded. It sounded sugar coated, but it was lax. She was in some pretty heavy armor...I let my eyes wander towards the other sides of the room when they came across a recognizable form of clothing. I studied to see a man in these garbs. Somewhat tall in stature, but shorter, less aggressive, more...humble than anything else. I soon took recognition of my father and smiled. A small one lit his face, then disappeared when he said to me, "I barely managed to recruit your sister, Aaron. Your friends tried to protect you as well. Your lucky that I got there just in time." He leisurely walked over to my bed and kneeled down to match my height. "Besides that, how's my little knight doing?" He whispered. I giggled. "It's been ten years, father. That's too long. Especially since I'm 14." I replied in a quiet voice as well. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "You know, I've been meaning to give this too you, Aaron." Father got back up and mysteriously held a box. "Sit up", he told me,"and put it on. I wanna see how you look." He smiled as he left the room with the other lady. I avidly opened the box to reveal the same green garbs father was wearing (or at least very similar) and quickly dressed into the tunic. I went into the mirror and smiled. _Damn, I actually look good in this. _I grinned at the thought. I called out my father faintly to come in. "It's a perfect fit, squirt. I think it suites you splendidly!" I nearly laughed. "Splendidly? I never heard that one. " My father came over and lightly patted my head. "I'm going to check up on your sister. Oakta, why don't you two make friends out of each other. Maybe train her a little." He winked, leaving the room. Oakta then meandered towards the nearby couch and flopped down. She looked up and smiled. "Come child, don't be afraid." She gestured next to her with a big wave. I sat farthest away (due to me being shy). "Aaron, you probably heard my name. I would expect no less from the king's daughter." She told me. "I am his top knight, known to easily take the lead in horse racing and not hold back on fighting my enemies. You do not need to fear." "What happened earlier?" I asked mildly. Oakta looked back into my eyes. "Ah, so you are curious about Goldenmort, I can see it in your eyes, lass. Allow me to explain. Story short, he planned to kidnap your sister by distracting you so that he may execute his plan with perfection."

"But what would he do to her?"  
"Have you not read the great legends, child? She is one of Hylia's blood! The bloodline of the royal family flows through her proudly. Such pure blood can bring out...HIM."

"Him? What the hell are you talking about? Is he some sort of demon?"

"Demise. He may not ring any bells of yours, but he is the demon god. He lives in the depths of hell...awaiting the day to be summoned and brought back in the surface. Infact, he's sent his minions out so many times, the gods just stopped counting…"

"So a diabolical demon just wants to molest my younger sister to eat the world. That makes sense." Sarcasm broke out there.

"More like drink your sister's blood. Then molest her."  
"That's a way to far there." We both let a long laugh.

"Oakta," I started out, "Father said something about training. What did he mean by training? " She stared off for a while…then responded with, "Well, he literally wanted you to be a knight. One of the best, at the top. In other words, wanted you to be first knight of hyrule." Okay, now I'm confused. I knew about the knight thing, but to be first knight? Really? _Well, I guess that's where the guys really poked fun at, _I told myself. Oakta then got up, and slowly walked over towards the door. "I guess I can teach you a few things before the day is over." Her tone lowered into a mature voice. I shrugged, but a question struck me: "Where are my friends?" She paused and looked at me in a wondrous look. "Those boys? They're in another room. If you're worried, you shouldn't be. They're safe." I let a sigh. "Thank you, ma'am." A booming laugh came from her. "Ma'am? That's one I haven't heard in a long time. Ha ha...no, please, if you want a title, I prefer, 'Lady Oakta'." I laughed with her. Of course, in that tone I knew she was joking. As we were walking out, we came across another few knights I acquainted myself with: Sir Latean, Lady Szue, Sir Docs (No seriously, that's his title) and Sir Jaksent. As I would be the first girl in a very long time to be in the army, we came across that one guy Jay was talking about. I had forgotten his name already, so when I heard Oakta say it, I was quite surprised. The other guy laughed. "Why hello, Oakta. Come to demonstrate how women really are around here?" "Fenstright, you really are an ass." Oakta replied sternly. "I seriously don't think this one's gotta guts like you to be trained to be a military professional. I mean, just look at those eyes! They may have the same light as a beast, but my oh my, she's too cute." "Fenstright, knock it off! You are a bastard who stereotypes way too much. Just because she's 'cute' doesn't mean shit. Remember Szue? She got a promotion within a few weeks training with her professor. And we all know she's a prodigy!" I could already tell that Oakta was getting frustrated.

However, this 'Fenstright' guy wasn't that easy to tell off. "So what. This young girl right here must be 12-" "FOURTEEN." I interrupted him. He eyed me. "Oh, well I'm sorry young lady. Would you like some cheese with that wine?" I glared at him furiously. "Do you want a smack to the face?" I heard Oakta, with her reassuring hand placed on my shoulder. He backed off and strolled away. "Come on, squirt." She patted my back. "Let's go and train up."


	5. Chapter 4

A few hours into training, I've already impressed Oakta. "Damn. You would definitely make your father proud." She told me when we were done. "Yes, I think we're done here. I thought I would exhaust you, but rather, the opposite had resulted." We both laughed, exhaustion breaths stopping us in between. We meandered back into the castle's halls ('cause that's apparently I ended up anyway) when we bumped back into Fenstright. Great. "Well well, looks like this little apprentice is tired out. I wonder how long can she hold out." He looked down and gave me a grin that I wished I could just slap off of him. "No, I wouldn't let you, Fenstright. She's had enough for the day. Besides, if you could just stop with the bullshit, it would be nicer to live here." Oakta jumped at him. Fenstright made a small parade of feet amble across the wooden floors of the halls. "Well...that makes two of us, huh?" I assume was her response to my angry glare. "Come along, then. I'm sure that the lunch ladies are serving dinner now. "

"Lunch ladies?" 

"That's what they're calling themselves. I'd prefer the old chefs, but whatever. I don't mind."

"Heh. That's exactly what we would call the servers in junior high."

"Then I guess adjusting to this place won't be much harder." She chuckled, placing me in line along side her. She tugged at me to continue down the line. "So...what did you as a hobby?" She asked with a spice to her tone.

"I played violin." Was my answer.

"Ahhh, that's a nice instrument. How long have you been playing for?" 

"Since I was five." 

"Well...how good do you think you are?" Oakta winked.

"I'm actually not sure. I guess better than my teacher." We both laughed.

"With that attitude, you must play well." Her elbow nudged me a few times. And so during our talking we had grabbed plates and filled up, looking for a table to sit at. I felt Oakta's hand tap me. "Hey, come sit with us. You can talk with your father and I." I could hear her smirk through her voice. I obeyed her and followed her into a lounge where my father was sitting with a few other men, not including Fenstright. (It actually made me glad he wasn't there, otherwise it would of been a little awkward.) He immediately looked over and welcomed us. I sat next to him smiling. "Hey squirt, how's first day of training?"

"Great." My only answer in my head.

"She actually already knew most of the beginning moves. I believe she's a natural." Father smirked with the sounding of the sentence. "Well, that's great. I knew she was capable of moving like so." One of the men stirred, looking over to me. "Ey', I bet she could beat Fenstright within three hits." He and the other men laughed. Father shrugged. "I wouldn't get too cocky. Like it or not, he was the best student of his time. He could beat my daughter with one hand." His cautious glance seem to have gotten me. I nodded down. "He's an ass though."

"I know that. In his scouting years, he got overconfident and challenged me. Your mother discouraged it, but I just couldn't stand it. So, I did, and nearly got my ass handed to me. Lucky me, he left an opening to strike him down. After that, he wouldn't stop bragging to everyone he nearly beat me."

"Not to mention, you were going soft, not trying to hurt him." 

"He was lucky. If I didn't have a soft heart at the time, he would be the one who got his ass handed to him. I did underestimate him. So, it's my fault he's like that."

I felt my eyes wandering down. _Wow. I feel sorry for him._ Words that I never thought I would say. Oakta shook her head. "Well better tell the damned idiot that he's messing with the wrong person. I'd hate for you to go through the same experience." Father looked up and gave her a glance of hope. "Oh no, I've learned. I'm not going soft on him ever again. If he EVER threatens Aaron, you better step up for her. Tell me too."

"Well I'm obviously making a mess here." I felt a guilty tone sound in that statement. "No no… That's was just when I was irresponsible for my actions. I'm sorry if I troubled you." His eyes sparkled with light. "So to get rid of the air of depression in here, why don't you tell her the story of you saving Hyrule, eh?" The same man tapped his arm and smirked. "Come on now, I've told that story THOUSANDS of times."

"Yeah, but to be honest, it always seemed to work with the recruits. Most of their parents force them to join the army, but they usually leave. When you came, they seem to have gotten inspired and continue to serve. I'm impressed with how many grads we've had so far."

"Ugh. I'm kinda tired of telling it over and over again. Plus, I actually lie about 50% of the time."

"Who cares?" Oakta joined in the argument, "Lying or not, you still managed to inspire them and they seem to work harder. Moreover, you can tell Aaron the complete truth since she can be trusted with such stories." I saw her wink at me, with my father rolling his eyes and sighing, "Fine. I'll tell her."

"It was a long time ago when I met your mother," He began, "I can remember our misadventures from our younger years. She would sneak out all the time to see me."

"How old were you guys?"

"Eleven at the time. Your mother was very aware of her balance, as when she climbed down, she looked like she was doing acrobatics."

"At eleven! Damn." 

My father gave a short, light-hearted snicker, and continued. "So we eventually reached into the woods. She had spotted something moving in the forest, and managed to recognize it as...well, something not friendly. I unsheathed my sword, and BAM, hit it just right to knock it right off its guard. I let her dive in for the kill, and it disappeared with wisps of smoke. She had mention seeing a dark cloud in a dream she had when we were deeper in the woods. 'It was looming and scary', I remember her telling me, 'and I swear I could feel a chill go down my spine when a voice said to me, 'Zelda, you must find him'.' We couldn't figure it out, and just continued further down the road. Little did she know how far I lived in the woods, and she sat down on a nearby rock. Since I was young and didn't know anything about molestation, I had helped her take off her boots and had massaged her feet."

"How would that count as molestation?"

"Because people back then were stupid. Continuing on, when she felt better, I helped her up and we reached my house. She said that she had never seen such a luxurious house that deep in the woods, but I told her it wasn't that fancy. 'Oh yeah right,' She scoffed, 'That's not luxurious, then so isn't my room.' We both just laughed and I let her in. Apparently your mother had some allergies, because she sneezed a hell of a lot of times in there."

I felt myself laugh out loud. His grin showed that he approved of it, then took a small breath to continue.

"Anyway, I showed her the view later on that day and she was overly shocked at the beauty. 'You are one lucky guy,' She told me, 'I wish I had this kind of view.' The only thing I did was laugh, though I now realize that she was right. I was lucky. No one really can get such a view. Fast forward a few years later, she invited me inside her room, making written permission, so that we could talk there. I had walked in just in time to see her brat of a betrothed, who was talking like an idiot. 'Well I can't wait for us to get married,' I heard, 'Because not only is Hyrule beautiful, but you're beautiful as well. And your wealth.' Your mother replied with, 'I'm not marrying you, prick.' With that, he left with a smirk on his face. I just shrugged and walked in. She greeted me with a sigh. 'What's the matter?' I asked her. 'Well, you probably heard the tail end of that. He was trying to smooth-talk me into marrying him.' I could hear the annoyance in her voice. I had to feel guilty, because she was stuck with him. So when I left, I said, 'I hope your relationship either gets better or you disagree to marrying him.' With her replying, 'Not a chance, but thank you anyway.' It's like she hated her life more than anything.

"So later that night, I had a strange dream of running away with her, but we both knew that would never happen. I guess I was wrong. I had heard a scream from far away, and I got my sword and ran. It came from the direction of the castle, but I didn't want to believe it. I checked anyway, climbing up the vines that she would climb down from. However, she wasn't there. I had gotten so worried, I broke through the window, into flames. I could feel heat from the window, but I couldn't tell if it was on fire or not. So, I ran in farther, continuously calling your mother's name. No replies, whatsoever. I ran up to the throne chamber, and guess who I found?"

"Ganondorf?" I asked as a joke. He chuckled a bit.

"Well, not yet. I found her father on the throne with a knife in his chest. However, I recognized the weapon as a gerudo knife, since they use their own metal. I then heard another voice from not to far. It was her nursemaid's voice. I continued down the halls, and she grabbed my tunic like this (He grabbed my tunic near the neck), and told me to get out as fast as possible. 'Is Zelda alright?' I asked. She replied 'Yes.' She then carried me out the door and threw me out as the building collapsed. Don't worry, she escaped too. A few more years later, I had settled myself in the sheikah inhabited village Kakarico, where Impa (her nursemaid, duh) had taught me a few things about sword play. She said that all she could talk about your mother is that she's alright and I shouldn't worry about her. At the same time, I had met a girl by the name of Alissa, who was young and vigorous. She was really good at swordplay too. She had told me she was about the same age as me, but I shrugged. She looked younger.

"So one day, I had felt prepared. Impa had sent me to the Lost Woods to find the legendary blade…"

"The Master Sword." I replied to his silence. He patted my head. "Yup, that's my squirt."

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the legend, so I'll just leave the finding part for you to figure it out. When I returned to Kakarico, I had found out that Alissa had left to fight Ganondorf on her own. I couldn't really believe she would be so careless, so I immediately left to go get her. Little did I know what was bound to happen. I found her lying on the floor, dehydrated and most likely starving. As soon as I was taking her back, she seemed to resemble some one very important...that's when I realized that I was lied to. She wasn't Alissa...she was Zelda. However, I pushed forward to continue to take her back. As I entered the room, Impa somehow knew I figured it out, and offered to keep her lounged in her house as she chatted with me. 'I know you've figured it out. She had put her strength into the fact that she's able to manipulate men to believe she's someone else that never existed. Unfortunately, Ganondorf will recognize her soon as well. I'm terribly sorry.' Impa's news had alarmed me. 'So I won't let him take her from me. I the only reason why I went into the castle seven years earlier was to see if Zelda was alright. I never meant for this to happen.' Impa had noticed the hurt in my voice, which allowed her to respond to it as, 'Lad, you are strong. You know how a woman feels. I know she would be better off with you. I just hope you'll be able to protect her later on. You are more sensitive than any other man she was introduced to. I know that you'll succeed.' And she left with a pat on my shoulder, and lingered on as she said, 'I know she loves you more than anyone else. Please, protect her. She's very weak inside.' I nodded, and she left smiling.

"A few moments later, your mother stirred, opening her eyes. She smiled when our eyes met. 'Don't think I didn't hear your conversation,' She crowed, giggling. I smiled back and replied with, 'I couldn't tell if you were awake. You're a good faker when it comes to fainting.' She laughed a little louder and crawled into my lap, digging her face in my chest. 'I missed you. I felt so lonely.' She told me, looking into my eyes. I replied with, 'Yeah. I did too.' And for that moment, I forgot what happened in between, but she said something romantic and started to get closer to my lips. I just had a natural instinct to close my eyes and lean forward, and our lips touched."

I couldn't help but comment on that with, "Ewwwww, that's gross dad." He managed to laugh harder and continued on.

"And so we went out to get some fresh air, when she suddenly was surrounded by a force I couldn't get near. She looked over to me hopefully, but we both couldn't move. Soon, she was in a crystal and was in the air. I heard a laugh, dark and deep. 'If you want her back, then come back to Hyrule Castle.' He was beckoning me to fight him. I took the invite and travelled to it. I wasn't going to tolerate what this ass had in mind. So I kept in mind how to fight, and charged forward to save her once again."

"I had entered the famed castle. The ruins of the halls were burnt horribly, and the paintings of the families have been replaced with parched cloth and charred frames. I still continued forward until I reached the throne, where he sat. He looked up at me and grinned. 'Welcome to your doom,' he announced me in a pretty cheerless tone. All I did was sigh, and got ready to fight, but he apparently wasn't done. 'I know for a fact that you have the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, however, out of my truest and honest self, you don't stand a chance. In fact, you wield no power in you whatsoever. What makes a king, is plenty of power, great amounts of wisdom, and a courageous heart. Only so would you be able to rule the world, am I wrong?' He wasn't at all. Yet, continued, 'And unlucky me only ended up with the Triforce of Power. Courage and Wisdom, on the other hand...' He trailed off and raised his hand in a fist, like this (he demonstrated it by curling his hand in a ball and lifting it up to show his forehand), and picked right back up, 'You two should hand it over. I am the king of the world, and you do not have any power or way to harness this power anyhow.' I felt myself flare with anger. 'No, not a single soul deserves to rule this world. I will deny you with all the courage in my heart!' I lunged at him, that started our epic battle."

I couldn't hold back this question. "Father, when did you mention the Triforce?"

He laughed. "Oh, squirt. I never really knew till I actually pick up the sword. Continuing on, It wasn't for a while before I had managed to strike him, like this (He made a motion towards my hips) and struck him in his chest. I wasn't going to let him get away with whatever he had planned. Except, there was a something else I forgot. Your mother walked out from behind a door, sword in hand. I openly swung my arms open to let her in, and she ran up to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she wept into my chest. She was scared. I could tell." He saw I was getting slightly bored of the romance part so I could tell he skipped ahead. "The building started to suddenly shake. I felt my knees weaken as we ran out into the dark day."

"We just stood there in pure shock in what happened. A few moments into it, I walked forward, and lightly kicked him in the stomach. He was dead for sure. I looked over and nodded to you mother, and she sighed. 'It's over.' She said. The sun shined brighter than I thought it would after she said that-"

"Until someone else came along." A female voice sounded right outside the door. It swung open to reveal a woman in a royal dress. "Ahhh, so you've joined us. I was getting to that part, darling." Father replied. She sat down next to me. I had to ask her, "Who are you?" They both laughed. "Your mother, sweetheart." The woman had responded. "On with the story, yes, a giant man like reptile came with a puffed out chest, and said, 'You have been curse, young boy. Now your children have been bestowed a horrible fate that none cannot escape.' Of course, I didn't understand that part, when he just took off like that. Fast forward a few more years, your mother and I got married and was pregnant with your brother, August. He looked a lot like her. But one day, he disappeared, never to be seen again. It truly upset your mother, but we had to move on to continue raising the family. Which ends up with your and your sister's birth. I'd be honest, the doctor had predicted that we would have a boy and a girl, because she ate a lot more protein than what we both expected. So that's the reason why your name is spelt like the boy's name." He gave me a small nuggie and laughed.

"So I guess that I was taken away at a young age." I said. He sighed. "Yup. Goldenmort was after you and Atticka, and so we had no choice and left you with that gods awful family. I'm sorry you had to be in that. If I had the choice, I would've kept you." He patted my back. "Welp, story time's over kids. Let's get to bed."

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry that took forever. I have summer PE to deal with. . It might take longer to produce chapters until about 5 weeks later, so I apologize for the slow updates. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_A few months later, Aaron is already accustomed into her new life. Now knowing her father was a legendary Hero of Time, she continues to train hard into her knighthood. She is already achieving five "hits"; As in, five hits to break her training dummy. However, her goal is to reach one, and pours much dedication into it. She also is incorporated into the "Discovery Corps"; an organization that goes into unknown boundaries to expand on the knowledge of the world. It is said those who partakes into the organization will have a greater chance of being promoted into knighthood faster. And we are starting off into their latest discovery of a legend that runs deep in our young hero's blood…_

"One...two...three...four...FIVE!" I counted every hit once more. I groaned and sighed. "I'll never reach one at this point." Oakta seemed to have disagreed with me. "Just put your heart into it." I rolled my eyes. "You say that everytime. Come on, you said there was a secret!" She chuckled.

"Yes, that I said feel free to discover."

"Ugh."

The bells rung with a low and glooming sound, which queued us for lunch. I sighed and walked into the cafeteria, listening to the low hum of voices that filled up the vibrations. I grabbed a tray and let them pour the soup into my bowl. "You look down," Miss Uaita commented. I nodded. "Well, I promise you, you will get into knighthood soon." I sighed again. "I hope so." I sat down at the table the Discovery Corps usually meet at, when the first in command sat down in front, excited. "Second-in-Command, Aaron Hyrule, I have big news. I've been told they've found the location of the Lost Woods and have found the renowned Master Sword, but I have yet to confirm this. I want you to take lead in an expedition that leads straight towards the legendary weapon. Will you except?" I looked up at him with a crazed face. "Are...you insane?! Those who get lost in there will turn into Stalfos, moron! I don't want to end up responsible for any deaths." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think anyone will die, if you lead them. You tend to be one of our best group leaders since I kicked out Prissint."

"That was because Prissint gave out info that we needed to keep. If anything, he was a dumbass."

"And that's why-"

"I'll go alone. Deal?"

"Are you sure? If you don't make it out…" 

"I don't care. I don't want to be responsible for any deaths."

"Alright. Just come back. Please."

"Okay, Daniel. I will come back."

With that, he left and the bells rang again. I drank up the soup and walked outside. Fenstright had caught me eye to eye. "Hey, I didn't know you were able to break it! Since when did you grow that strong?" He snickered. "I don't want to deal with you, dumb fuck. Get the hell out of here." I told him, pushing aside anyone in my way towards my training spot. He caught me by my collar and pulled me back. "How 'bout a duel? Just one on one. Eh?" "No, I'm fine." I started to walk away when his buddies blocked me. "I heard a rumor that you're grew strong enough to break a dummy in five hits. I wonder if it's true?" I heard him comment behind me. I let out a frustrated sigh and pivoted on the ball of my left foot. "You really want to know? Fine, I'll accept your challenge."

"Just to let you know, I'm not going to be responsible for any damage done to you. Since, that chainmail of yours looks pretty thin to me." He was making fun of my outfit! '_Welp, gods fuck this asswipe.'_ I rolled my eyes and let him begin. We were being flocked with thousands of people, who mostly looked like they were recruits. I took my stance, and the whispering crowd got loud enough for me to hear them. "Isn't that the king's other daughter?" "What the hell is she thinking, challenging Fenstright! He's going to kick her ass!" All I could do was stand there and grin. He then engaged the battle. He took a charge at me head first. I took two steps right, and the whole crowd was in awe. He flipped around, and I did a back roll to jump up and spin attack, fast enough to nearly knock the wind out of him. He jump out from above me and nearly swung when I stopped him with the a simple block of my sword. He continued to strike, with no thought of the set back. I stepped on his foot, causing pain to fill in his yelp, and struck him with the point of the handle. He was knocked back, and I struck to end the fight. He fell to the ground with a big whooshing sound, and the sound of a deep thump that had hit it. I had the tip of the blade pointed towards him. "Huh. I guess I underestimated you." He grunted, slowly getting up. I sheathed my precious blade, and looked at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to training."

A few hours later, it was the end of the training session and we had to deal with our businesses. I walked towards Daniel's office. He looked up and smiled. "I heard what happened. That's going to look great towards your knighthood years. Defeating him is no small feat, my dear." His voice I assume was supposed to sound happy, but I'm not sure. I sat down and began the talk. "What you said earlier, with the Lost Woods, I've been thinking about it for a while now. I think it is a better idea if I go al-"

"Aaron, baby, I can't have you go alone. If your father knows that I'd let you do that, then I would be fired-"

"Call me baby one more time. I dare you."

"Oh, well excuse me princess."

"You really want to get slapped, don't you?"

"You must really like flirting, don't you?"

I felt myself grow red hot with embarrassment. "Just...shut the fuck up, and take this seriously!" He bursted out laughing. "I guess I'll consider your idea, if you kiss me."

"Hell no. I'll go alone, with the cost of no one's lives. That's my offer." 

"I'll accept it, if you just give me a real quick one. On the cheek."

"Daniel!"

He howled with laughter again. "Fine, fine. You can go alone. Just be safe, alright?" With that he got up and gave me a rolled up paper wrapped with a blue ribbon. "It was mapped by your sister. She's a genius, you know, very useful." I rolled my eyes. "I hope you treated her better than you treat me, you perv." He chuckled as I walked out the door. _'Tomorrow. I'll deal with it. I guess that guy who spoke to me a few months back wasn't kidding when he called me a hero. Was I really destined to fight off someone I can barely remember? Even more so, my friends know the story more than I. I'm supposed to fight this Gannon bitch, but...I feel it's going to be much more than I suspect.'_

I awoke the next morning with a sick feeling in my stomach. _'Ah shit, not now!' _I told myself. I gritted my teeth as I struggled to get up with my hand clutched to my stomach. _'Ugh, what do I do now?' _I looked around and found an idea; I need water. I sluggishly walked over to a cup when my mother caught me. "You have a stomach ache?" She asked. I nodded. She grabbed the cup out of my hand and filled it with water as I went to sit with my stomach literally screaming at me to stop moving. Worry filled her eyes. "Aaron, if it's that bad, you need rest." I shook my head. "I had an assignment, mom. I can't just unexpectedly cancel it. It'll make me look bad." She laughed. "Oh, fine. I'll be right back." with that, she left the room swiftly. I felt myself sigh. My stomach had calmed a little bit. Yet, I still can feel acid going up and down my esophagus. It's an awful feeling. _'Out of all the times, why now?' _I asked in my head.

I guess a few hours later, my mother returned with Impa, and a boy who had a dark violet handkerchief, marked with the sheikah's symbol, purple hair, and brown eyes. He wore a rather peculiar outfit, a robe that was a lighter purple, but purely simple. My mother and her former nursemaid had chatted up a storm. He looked at me with a curious eye, which made me gulp in a small level. He then handed me a small wooden bowl, with his eyes saying, "Trust me." I nodded, taking the bowl in my hands. The cool but bitter liquid slipped down my throat and my stomach soothed. I let out a small cough in surprise in the sharp after-taste of the liquid, which made the boy chuckle. "Sorry, forgot to warn you about the taste." I looked up in surprise. "You...talk."

"Yeah. I'm no machine, you know." 

"But...you seem so shy…"

"Well, I tend not to talk until the other person makes a notion. I'm just strange like that."

"Huh. Well, thanks."

"Anything for an acquaintance of mine." His reply sounded pleasantly cool. I nodded as I got up and walked up, grabbing my equipment, leaving the room. I sighed as Daniel came in my eye sight. He looked over and smiled. "Ah, Second-in-Command. I've prepared your things in an orderly fashion." I rolled my eyes vividly. "Yup. It's not impressive. Anyone can do it, you know."

He chuckled, then said, "Well atleast I'm trying to be nice." I smiled, and nodded. I collected the leather bag that was lying about, and headed out the door, grabbing Epona's reigns lightly. (Yes, my father has a horse.) She snorted nervously. "It's okay, my dear horse, you'll be fine." I tried coaxing her a little before mounting her. Pawing at the dirt a little, she allowed me to mount her and shift a little to get comfortable. Daniel walked up to me and said, "So, you going to get going?"

I nodded. "It's going to one hell of a journey."

"Welp, good luck! Hell can break loose in those damn woods, ya hear?"


	7. Chapter 6

I glanced at my map. It certainly was made when they were in the Woods, but I was still semi lost. I looked around for any landmarks nearby, with very keen eyes. I was able to spot a blue fairy in the distance, which enchanted me, and attracted me closer to it. It slowly swayed towards the right of me, and then quickly turned around to go left. I didn't hesitate to follow it, though it did feel like a lost soul. I followed the blue light until I saw a stone wall that seemed ruined. I reached out my hand to touch it. _Smooth, but very cold, like it's been here...for years. _My observation seemed correct when I saw other walls, like a whole building used to be here. I then spotted the blue, shimmering light from the fairy, and followed it again. So then, that's when I saw…

...The Master Sword, sitting upon the pedestal it was using for so many years. It still had an enchanting light that surrounded its beautiful blade, and its hilt was a discolored purple. I slowly walked up to it, bewitched by its beauty, and dared to wrap my hand around the hilt. I very gently tugged upwards, but unsuccessfully pulled the sword from it's pedestal. I tugged a little more aggressively, and the sword easily came out, and as I raised it to the sky, I felt a certain energy fill in me. A few seconds later, a voice suddenly said, "Recognition, complete." It sent me flying and landing on my ass, causing me to break out of my spell to restore my speech, "Oow. Fuck." I felt my bad tongue catch me. I looked up to see a blue-purple figure floating there in front of me. She (or as how it looked, I assumed it was female) looked at me with blank, baby blue eyes. I gulped, asking, "W-who are you?"

"I am your servant, Fi. I will be assisting you from now on," Her cool voice replied, "Please, do not shy from asking any question." I hesitated to ask, but I fought to get the strength to, "So, was that fairy you?"

"No, Master. That was the reincarnation of an old companion. Her name is Navi."

"Re...reincarnation? What the hell is going on?"

"Master, you were chosen by Hylia herself to carry on a much greater task than what was ever assigned."

"Who is Hylia, Fi?"

"My creator. Our creator. She is the one who granted us this land to thrive on. She is the common ancestor of all hylians. She is the one to speak when Hyrule is under great danger. However, she has currently acted by assigning you a power that no one else shall be granted. A power far beyond any god or goddess, or any powerful being in that case."

"...is that it? What's this power I have?"

"The _God's Fury_, Master. It has been predicted that whoever uses this power, can change the world. So Hylia chose wisely, even though you still seem to be a child. I see great potential in you, Master Aaron."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it there. How did you learn my name?"

"Our minds are as one now. It is just another way for me to be of assistance of you. I can tell when you don't want to kill someone as well." 

"Huh. Well, it's best that I be heading home. How do you want to come along?"

"I shall rest myself in the sword. I suggest taking Navi too, since it's about to rain."

I looked up at the clouds. It was murky and dull, and they seemed very heavy. So I looked over to the small fairy and offered her a hand. She gracefully landed on my palm, and I stuffed her gently in my hat, hoping she would comfort herself inside. I then walked out on a decrypt walkway that lead out of the forest, where Epona was lying. She looked up, responding with a standing sequence, and snorted. I smiled. Very slowly I mounted her, and kicked in my heels. She responded by going forward in a medium canter. I looked around as she slowly made her way towards the castle. The beautiful gallery of green was occasionally spotted with forest creatures that you would usually see (squirrels, rabbits, birds, etc), and I heard rain and thunder in the distance. It felt truly...well...magical. I was really happy to be apart of this. Instead of being cramped up in a stuffy place filled with kids who would do nothing but piss you off all day, I would definitely rather prefer this life. I mean, I get fresh air, a horse, and now, companions. What more could I ask for?

As if to answer my question, someone in the area had started walking towards me. I noticed it was the boy from earlier. (Well, he wasn't really walking towards me, but rather, more left.) I dismounted Epona and sent her galloping away back to home. I had to stalk him, because I was curious. _I"m out here anyway, so why not?_ I crouched behind the brush and advanced forward. He looked back a few times, but I still kept hidden. Little by little, I realized that he was gathering...herbs? What it seemed like, which allowed me to advance forward a little more. He looked back one more time. "Who's there? I've got a weapon, you know!" His exclaiming scared off a few birds, and a shadow fell over him. He looked behind in terror and ran, shouting, "Aaaaaah!"

I ran after the bear that chased him. It looked abnormal. _That is a bear infused with darkness, Master Aaron. Please be careful, for I analyze its behavior is unpredictable and tends to strike its enemies until death. _"Thanks, Fi." I said aloud and lunged at the bear. It opened a gash in it's upper left arm, but not enough to cripple it. Spinning around, it's flaring red eyes reached into me and stunned me for a second, not able to move. It swung at me, but Fi blocked it and allowed me to attack. Stabbed it right in the chest. She flew out of the sword and scolded me a bit. "Master, I told you to be careful."

"I know Fi. I...I'm sorry. You weren't hurt, were you?"

The boy coughed. It caught my attention. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" I asked him gingerly. He didn't have a scowl, but he replied, "Yes. Thank you, Aaron." I nearly stopped helping him up when he said my name. Immediately he blushed and said, "No, no, no, it's not I'm a stalker, my mother told me your name. I'm sorry that I addressed you without making it apparent. Since I forgot to mention it, my name's Imprey." He bowed and told me, "So I am in your service eternally. I must return your favor." I leaned on a tree behind me and told him, "Well, I guess you could make me some tea at your place." A giant smirk grew across my face as he replied with , "What? Wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves yet." I laughed. "I was only joking. You don't have to do that, Imprey." He laughed nervously, and responded with, "I guess I should take you back, Aaron. You might see my sister."

A few hours later, we arrived at his lodging, which somehow seemed peaceful and dainty. I slowly sank into a nearby chair and relaxed as Imprey had poured a sweet liquid into a cup. I picked it up and saw that it was tea. I blushed. "I-Imprey, you didn't have to do that. I was just kidding with you." He turned around and grinned. "It's fine, Aaron. It's something I treat my guests with. It's actually more pleasing than any other tastes." He then looked outside and announced, "My sister's here." I looked up and saw her walk in through the door in a swift fashion. She looked over and smiled. "Someone's here, eh? Aaron, I've been looking for you." I looked up at her from my drinking. "What."

"The sages have requested me to have you go to a sacred ground called the Tomb of the Heros. I will be your honorable guide."

She then grabbed my hand and smiled, dragging me along with her. "Whoa, hey! My tea!" I shouted as she scurried along. She quickly had me go from here to there with a breeze following behind us, and a very hearty grasp of a branch. I had to quickly catch up to her when she let go of my hand, when Imprey grabbed me and set me down when we arrived. His sister pointed to a socket in the door for me to stab my sword in, which opened the door. "By the way, the name's Zulfu. You can call me Zulu though." I nodded towards her as I entered the tomb quietly. We walked by, footsteps echoing loudly. I was walking in almost all the way, when my foot bumped something. A human's head…! I kneeled down and observed his features. Blonde hair, in a messy style, with very pale, nearly white, skin. His mouth was closed, but a streak of blood had came out of his mouth, though the blood was dry. I was slightly freaked out, but I knew he was breathing. I gulped as I picked him up (which took nearly all my strength too), and had Imprey take a look at him. His brown velvet eyes looked at me, then back at the body. "Well, I'm judging from his pale skin, he would lack vital essentials. I can also conclude that he may had gotten into a fight down here...I'm sure of it." Imprey's eyes then glowed. "He'll need awakening in order to take in what he needs. I'll take care of that."

He immediately took him off my arms and carried the body. We hurriedly made our way back, and he handed me an ice bucket. "Pour that on him." I obeyed his command, and our unexpected guest sat up and gasped, shivering. "W-what the hell?" He muttered. His blue eyes had met mine a few seconds after he said that. As if enchanted he asked, "Am I dead?" I nearly laughed. "I'm not sure if you can call this the afterlife, dear sir." He sighed. "Good. Just checking." I helped him up from patient's table and allowed him to lean on me. "You okay?"

"I just seemed to sprain my ankle."

"Oh, well, I keep helping you. What's your name?" I asked him, as he sat down and ate the bowl of...whatever the hell Imprey gave him. I could even see his question in his eyes as he just stared at it. "W...what is this?" He asked surprised. Imprey laughed. "Don't worry. You'll feel much better when you eat it." Was his response. He looked up and gulped. I kept a grin, almost laughing. This...I'm not sure what age he was, but he just picked up his fork and ate it. His face showed approval and he kept eating. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Link." He responded. I looked at him, nodding to keep me from gasping. _Oh, shit! He's...fuuuck, I should've realized that with that clothing he was wearing._ Taking that off my mind, I picked up a napkin and wiped the blood off his face. He looked at me, surprised. "What was that?" He asked. I looked up, smiling. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He smiled back. "Well, alright." He then went back to eating and I looked over to Imprey. "Yeah, I wonder what happened." He asked, looking over to him. I saw Link's eyes shoot up to Imprey, stopping his fork in mid-air, and gently it down, sighing. "Well, I got into a fight, and...I felt something hit the back of my head. I blacked out after that. I don't know how long I've been put out…"

"Well, shit. Let me check your head." Imprey put down the plant and walked over. Link took off his hat, Imprey then rummaging around his hair. "I don't see or feel any fresh blood, yet it's all crusty from dust and...what seems to be blood. Why don't you go take a shower?" He suggested, patting Link on the back. He nodded and got up, then stopped. "Hey...uhhhh...where is it, speaking of which?" I pointed towards it and he scratched his head. He then disappeared through the door, and when the shower came on, Imprey turned to me, concerning thoughts in his eyes. "Aaron, I have horrible news. I...I'm sorry to say, but our dungeon has been turned into a safe haven for monsters lately, and...I can't go near it. You'll have to go out and defeat the...whatever the hell is down there. It's sad already I couldn't go near it." He then looked away. "Well, I'm sure I'll be able to do it, Imprey. There's no other explanation to it, so, why the hell not?" His eyes turned to me instantly with those words. "What? Aaron, it's dangerous...You're not going alone, right?" I smiled. "Of course not, Imprey."

A few minutes later, Link came out of the shower...and looked over to me. "So...is there anything I need to do?" 

"Come with me. We have important business to attend to."

I grabbed him by the arm and went out the door. He sighed while moving.

A few hours later, we arrived to our destination. I gulped at the sight of the staircase leading downwards. "How long do you think it goes for?" I asked him. His blue eyes meet mine, replying, "Not sure...but sure as hell is deep. Do you think it's...you're not scared, are you?" I laughed. "What's with that? I've never been scared…"I then mumbled to myself, "There better not be any dead bodies down there. I'm going to embarrass myself." (You see, she has Necrophobia. Which is the fear of the dead. Yeah…) Link turned to me and asked, "What was that?" "Nothing." I replied, and stepped into the gaping doorway. I couldn't help but comment, "You know, for a dungeon, it's got a giant ass door. Plus, why the hell isn't it secure?" "It's probably 'cause it's old. I'm not sure myself…" He responded, echoing behind. I shrugged. I noticed that the stairway became more and more open the more I descended. Then…

There was a huge anti-chamber. It was wide open, ranging deep into ebony darkness that I couldn't see far into. I turned around to Link, who shrugged. "I can't see a damn thing." I told him. "Well, let's go investigate a little more. Maybe we'll find something." His response sounded a little delayed, but I followed his advice, but nearly fell down a large pit, where I couldn't see the bottom. "What the hell? I thought this was a dungeon, not a fucking death sentence!"

"Well, shit, maybe there's a switch around here."

_Master_, Fi notified me, _may I present you my current information? I have found a useful item nearby. I can guide you to it. _I nodded. She popped out of my sword, and flew left. I heard Link gasp. "Fi?!" She turned around and nodded. "It is I, old master." I shrugged. "We gonna get moving or what?" I asked, while the other two just stared at each other. I sighed. "Guys, we ain't got all day here. Let's get movin. Now." I grabbed Link's shoulder and dragged him with me while Fi flew away into the walls. "So, you two had a relationship or something?" I asked my companion as we walked through the inky halls. His face drooped down into a sad expression. "She...she's my former companion. I'm glad she's in someone's hands though." He looked over to me and smiled. I grinned. "Hey, then that means I'll have to take extra care of her, eh?" I nudged him, giggling with him. I felt my foot step on something, which made a crunching noise. I looked down to see… I screamed and backed away, hyperventilating. I then jumped up and let him catch me. I squeezed my eyes shut. "No no no no no no...I just did not step on bones, I just did not step on bones…"

"What's wrong? Aaron, you told me that you weren't scared at all." 

I was too scared to speak.

"Master Aaron currently has Necrophobia, the fear of the dead. She seems a little too sensitive to it."

"Well, shit. Could've told me that earlier."

"W-w-w-what? I-I-I just...d-didn't want t-t-to be left b-b-behind!" I stuttered. He continued further down, then said, "You know, you can let go now. I'll put you down." I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and he gently put me down. "There. See? Nothing to be afraid of." His voice sounded. I looked at him, crazed. "You're joking, right?" He laughed and pushed me along. "Come on, Fi said there was something nearby here. Should be right around the corner." We stopped in front of a wall. "Ummmmm...it's a wall, Fi." She looked at me directly. "There is a useful item beyond it, Master. I can feel it." I rolled my eyes. "Joy. How the hell are we going to get it?" Link grinned. "Welp, time to find out!" He had shoved me into the wall. I was about to shout, "Ow", before I had fell THROUGH the wall. I looked at it, amazed. "W-what the actual fuck? What kind of black magic is this?!" Link stepped through it and laughed. "Well, I didn't know that would actually work. Damn." I got up, red hot with embarrassment. "What the hell. There could've been another dead body here." He laughed. "Oh, you're too funny." I sighed as he continued to laugh. I then noticed a pair of boots on the ground. Fi flew above them and managed to lift them without touching them. "Master, these are what you need. These are Hover Boots." I grabbed them and dusted them off. They had a golden attachment to them, where at the heels, wings were formed. I looked over to Link, who shrugged. "I have no clue." His eyes said to me. I bit my lip and continued forward.

We returned to the anti-chamber. I slipped on the boots, walking across the death pit with the torch in hand. It only took about six steps to get across. I folded up the boots and tossed them to Link, who thankfully grabbed them and ran across. I turned around to find yet another room that was...well, ambiguous in terms of size. I could tell it was more than 10 meters across. (10m=~32ft, for those unschooled about the metric system.)


	8. Chapter 7

_So while our young heroes continue to investigate in the dangerous Kakarico Dungeon, Aaron's sister also has problems during her time here as well. So this chapter will be told through Atticka's eyes._

I had just woken up. I rubbed my eyes to find that I was still here, in the castle. I sighed. _Well, let me go see what Aaron's up too._ I stretched, then sat up. I gazed over to my hanging dress on the wall. _I still can't believe that I'm a princess. I mean, yeah, I didn't belong there. Plus, I didn't know what Aaron meant by 'royal blood'. But still...a princess. _I slid off the side of the bed and got dressed. I looked in the mirror, my shining golden-brown hair reflecting light. I sighed again, opening the door. I was greeted by Aaron's three friends, Darwin, Jaybird, and Mitch. I sat down at the end of the table with them. "So, anything new?" I asked them. Jaybird nodded. "I overheard a conversation today with Fenstright. He said that Aaron was taking a suicide mission over to the Lost Woods in order to find a useless artifact. She still hasn't returned, and I'm pretty worried about her." I tilted my head down. "Well, I hope she comes back. I don't want to lose my sister." I gripped my hands tight. I felt Darwin's assuring hand on my shoulder. "Hey, come on now, don't worry. She's got an excellent sense of direction. I'm pretty sure she'll make it." He managed to put a small smile on my face. "You...you think so?" He nodded in response. I sighed. _Well, at least they are assuring. _

I heard my name echo down from the stairs, with a familiar voice. I walked down the stairs to see my mother's worried face. "Atticka, have you seen Aaron? She's...not here." I gulped. "I heard the Discovery Corps sent her out to the Lost Woods." Her face became more pale with that sentence. "Is something wrong, mother?" She sat down. "I...I can't believe it." She buried her face in her hands. I scooted closer to her and hugged her. "Don't worry, she'll come back. Alive and happy. I...I can even sense her aura, which is very strong still." I told her, gripping on to her. Mother's sobs became more apparent and frequent. A few minutes later, father appeared and looked at me. "Atticka, I'm going out to find your sister. Please, stay here, and don't do anything stupid like she did." He ordered me. I nodded, with mother's eyes looking up. "Hey, darling, don't worry. We'll get her back in no time, okay?" She nodded as well, with father leaving and yelling orders to the other knights. I quivered in the thought. _What if...what if Aaron is dead? What if they all get lost?_

I shook that thought out of my mind. Mother then looked over to me with puffy red eyes. "Darling...I would hope that you know I was planning to go against your father's orders. I'll show you a secret place here. Follow me." She tapped my back, and I followed. _I wonder what she means?_ A few hours later of trekking through the castle, she pointed towards a wall. "Go ahead. Touch it." She urged me. I slowly put up my hand to it, revealing a small triangle shape on my hand. The wall dissipated into a thin light. Mother's face showed approval of something as she gently pushed me with her. "What is this?" I asked her. "Well, it's a sanctuary for the sages. You and your sister will meet here when she arrives back from her adventure, because Hylia will reveal herself and tell you a grand propose."

"Propose?"

"The whole reason why she did this. Also, sorry for manipulating you earlier. It was really to get rid of your father so I could show you here."

"It's okay, mom. I knew she would return." I smiled.

"Good. Now, I'll have to excuse you here, because I've got work to do. Sorry, sweetheart." She patted my head in a good nature. I smiled. "It's okay. I know it's important anyway." Mother reflected my smile and said to me, "Well, at least you're still innocent." She then walked away and disappeared. I sighed, retiring to my room. I sat on the bed, looking out the window, when I swore I just saw Epona galloping back from inside the forest. I ran out towards the stables and saw her just outside her's. I saw that she relaxed, so I knew Aaron's safe. I petted her snout gingerly, and let her in her stall. Epona gave a small snort that showed her appreciation. I smiled. The beloved horse of ours knew me very well.

I walked up back into my room, sighing again. I looked out the window one more time just to see if there was any commotion. I managed to spot someone in the woods, very dark, dirty, blonde hair and staggering. I went out my window and climbed down the vines that grew from the nearby walls. I pranced over frantically, worried. The guy just looked at me, smiling faintly, and lost consciousness. I carried him towards the door, and placed him on my bed. "D...Darwin! Jaybird! Mitch! Come here!"

Soon enough, we were all staring over this guest. "Well...it does look like a hero, but I'm not certain whether or not which one it is." Mitch laughed. "It's obviously the one from Twilight Princess. None of the others have the same hair style." I looked up at him, then back down. Surely, this one...I was slightly enhanced by him. He was cute… His eyes had opened slowly to reveal beastly blue eyes, and had met mine. I stared back into them, and managed to smile abit. "W...w...where am I?" His husky voice lazily spewed. I replied with, "Somewhere safe. I found you staggering about out there, and...you fell unconscious, which lead me to carry you here." He looked at the others after I said that. "Well...I don't remember much. Just that, I was being lead out from somewhere and...I just blanked out." He sat up, holding his head. "Are you alright?" Mitch asked him. He looked up, and shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you." His eyes then looked back over to me. I dared ask him, "What?" but in an amiable voice. "You...you look similar to a friend I had. I…" he looked away and blushed. "Sorry for staring." I touched his shoulder and smiled. "No no, it's alright." _I can stare at him all day. He's just...so enchanting…_

He looked back over. "Well, I guess we've got to find out what happened." Jaybird spoke out. I looked over to him. "But my father said not to do anything stupid." The three laughed. "Naw, that ain't stupid. We just need to help the poor sod out, ya know?" I looked back at him. "Okay." I grabbed my sword, and Aaron's sword, tossing over to our guest. He caught it and smiled. "I'm sorry for asking this now," I started nervously, "But uummm...what's your name?" I could feel myself blush a little. "Link." He replied. I felt myself blush even more. _What a lovely name… _He looked at me confused. "You okay there?" I looked up. "Oh, I'm okay. Sorry…" I ducked my head and looked over to the horizon. _I wonder if I'm going to cross paths with Aaron…?_


	9. Chapter 8

_So now we return to our other duo, who are nearing their end of the dungeon._

Link's footsteps echoed in the dark, as I saw his upper body look around. "I don't see any other openings, Aaron. Is there another door?" He asked. I looked at the door we came through. "No, and the door we came through is locked." I responded. "Shit, well, I'm at a loss." His voice came through. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. There was a glowing eye...which roared and came booming down. A small light suddenly revealed the room, with a giant monster looming below it. I gulped. "Oh...damn it…" I felt stunned. _Fi...help me out!_ I commanded her, which she replied with, _I shall analyze this creature._ She flew out of my sword and flew around it. I felt Link's hand grip my shoulder and push me over. Fi came back. _Master, this is Armogohma, a fiend of the past. It's an arachnid adapted for fast movement and improved intelligence. May I suggest that you and Link take turns distracting it, for the intelligent being tends to get distracted easily. _I nodded. "Link, distract it, I'll take over from there. He nodded and ran towards it, shouting. I readied my sword and lunged at it, spinning with my sword, and striking it in the eye. I roared loudly, and I managed to land several different hits. Link then dove in to help, and we both struck it at the same time, killing it. It combusted into a dark cloud, which eventually disappeared and revealed two small medallions. I walked over to pick them up, when the pair of sheikah appeared behind me. "Well done, Aaron."

I turned around and saw Imprey's eyes lit with satisfaction, but then lowered and he sighed. "You seemed to have injured yourself." I looked down and saw that my legging was ripped open, blood spilling out. Link's eyes filled with worry. "Oh… I didn't even notice." Imprey crouched down and started working on it as his sister Zulu talked for him. "Well, I'll take those medallions." I handed them over, and Imprey popped right back up, saying, "There. It'll take a few minutes to heal up." I smiled. "Thanks, Imprey." He nodded and took one of the medallions from Zulu. They both walked into the newly opened way behind us. I shrugged, following them. As we walked in the room, they both turned to me. "Now, place your sword on the shrine." Zulu commanded. I obeyed the order, and let them do what they did. They mumbled words in a language I've never heard, and turned to me once they were done. "Aaron, we've upgraded your sword." I looked at them. "Huh?"

"Your sword is imbued with the power of Moon and Shadow. Now Fi can assist you in fights, and she has more wider range of knowledge."

Fi flew right by me, and her cape-like arms sharpened up, sword sharp. I looked at her in wonder. "Yes, Master Aaron. I'm now able to fight." I looked over to Link, who smiled and nodded. I took my sword and headed out the small flight of stairs that lead upward and out of the dungeon. Link's satisfied face soon fell back into a normal expression. I sighed, and he whistled, putting two fingers in his mouth to amplify the sound. Soon, a giant red bird came flying down. I unsheathed my sword. Link laughed. "It's alright, Aaron. It's my loftwing, Firefeather." He patted my shoulder, and I sheathed my sword. The majestic creature landed down next to us, cawing with loudness. I slowly walked up to it, and it greeted me with it's eyes. I gaped in bewilderment, probably looking like an idiot. It lowered it's body, as it's eyes seem to say, "Hello." I gulped, closing my mouth. Link laughed again. "Hey, come on. He's friendly." He hopped on it, and held out a hand. I looked at it for a while, then took it. "Hold on tight." He told me. I gripped the fur on it with all my might, and we took off. I squeezed my eyes shut, scared to even look at where we were at. I shook my head and eventually opened them to see Hyrule below us. I gasped.

"It's such a wonderful sight…" I told him. He smiled at me, saying, "I know, right? Here, I'll show you a place." We flew even more up, doing loop-de-loops until we reached a certain elevation, and I spotted a floating, no, several floating islands. I felt air escape my mouth once again, amazed at what I was seeing. "There was a statue up here called the Statue of the Goddess, but it's not there now, because it-" "You caused it to go down on the surface. I know that one." I turned to him. "How…" I blushed at his question. "I've studied a bit." I said, scratching the back of my head. He then landed us on the biggest island. It seemed washed up and old, yet the buildings still survived. He sighed. "This was my home, believe it or not. I...I'm so sad to have to come back to it's ruins." I looked at him. "Well, it looks great for old buildings." He chuckled a bit, then looked up. "Hey, I can teach you how to get a loftwing. Come with me." He pulled me along. We ended up in the plaza, and he got me near the edge. "Now, you just have to blow on your fingers, like this," He whistled, "And it'll come. I'm guaranteeing you, it'll work." I looked down. "It looks pretty scary…" He patted my back. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." He then pushed me off. I panicked a bit, but did as I was commanded. I blew out the whistle, and a blinding flash of white came under me. I had held on to this giant beast, and squeezed my eyes. "Aaron! Open your eyes!" Link yelled. I opened them and smiled. _I'm...holy...fucking...shit. I'M FLYING. _"I'M FLYING! _I'M FLYING!" _I screamed. Link laughed and shouted back to me, "Hey, calm down! Keep it under control!" I placed my feet near the base of it's wings, and all of a sudden, it started to spin. I held on tight as it dove down and up, heat swirling around.

I crash landed into the forest. I opened up my eyes quickly to find Link standing over me, towering me like a giant. "You...you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry." I told him getting up. I saw that my bird wasn't looking too hot. It's wings were spread out, and it's breathing was deep and heavy. I kneeled down and pet it. It's blue eyes reflected back into mine. It was pure white, with black tipped feathers. I nodded, smiling at it. It gave a caw back, then got back up. "She's gorgeous...your lucky to have a cloud loftwing." I looked at him.

"Cloud loftwing?" 

"They're extremely rare. Even more rare than crimson loftwings. It was said that there was only one in the whole world, and I had yet to see one." 

"Oh...well…" 

I looked at it. "Pyro."

"Huh?" 

"I'm calling her Pyro. Isn't more fitting than what you think?"

"Uhh, sure I guess. What ever floats your boat, Aaron."

I laughed. _Aaron, huh? Well, nice to meet you_. A cool voice sounded in my head. _Master, the loftwing is communicating with you._

_Do you approve of your name?_

_Yes. I do. I like it very much._

_Great!_

Link tapped my shoulder. "We should get going. I have a bad feeling about this." I then went over and hopped on Pyro, who flapped a few times and got into the air. We flew over towards the Tomb of the Heroes to find that the door was still open. I slid off of Pyro and ran in. Our footsteps echoed while I held the torch, furthering our expedition into the Tomb. I arrived at it, to find that two of the coffins were opened. I looked back over to Link, who shrugged. They all had symbols on wall, above them. One had a bird head, which I assume where Link came from, the next four had a sword on them, then another one had an ocarina on it, which lead to a wolf's head, and a different looking sword. I gulped. "Wait a second...I think I remember something...Aha! I know now! These are all places where the heroes sleep! These are...my...predecessors." He slowed down and looked worried. I saw his face. "Predecessors? Then that means…" His face looked up at me. "You're the latest one."

I couldn't believe it. Yeah, he was my ancestor, but ALL of them? I didn't know… _Oh, my, gods. How did I fail to realize that. _I sighed. "I guess I've got to awaken the next one?"

"Ones. They're the Four Sword." 

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I've watched over them in my sleep. It's kinda hard to see a similar thing happen to those who've descended from you."

I looked over to him. "I'm so sorry to hear that." He looked up. "Well, that's my sad life." I then looked back at the coffins, and opened them, revealing four kids that looked alike. One was in green, while the other three were in blue, red, and purple. They all opened their eyes and saw me. "So we're back." The green one said. I smiled. "Yes." I then realized something. "Wait, we're going to need nicknames for you all." Link's eyes lit with surprise. "Well, we already have nicknames established between us, so…let me see. I'm Green. He's Blue...etc. But him?" Green pointed towards Link. "I'm not sure. Maybe Bird Master?"

"Bird Master?"

"Well, I find it fitting." I said. He sighed. "Yeah, that's true. Might as well." I opened the next coffin. It was another, who had a tunic which literally looked identical to mine, and his hair was purely blonde. He didn't really open his eyes, which kinda scared me a bit. "Um, hey, clean up here on aisle five." I looked over to Bird Master, who nudged him. This one awoken very subtle. "Holy...shit...where the hell am I?" He looked to me, then to Bird Master. "Ah, wait now I remember. If I'm correct, you're Aaron?" I laughed. "Yup." I looked to the other side when he stopped me. "Where's Wolfie?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

We all looked at each other. _Oh...shit._


	10. Chapter 9

We ran outside. "There is a slight possibility that Wolfie is either dead or with someone else." Bird Master panted heavily. "Welp, if it's a 50/50 chance, then what's the harm in going to find him?" I replied. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled, calling in Pyro. I fell to the ground. "Why did we have to run?"

"I actually don't know." Ocarina Kid's response was broken up.

"Well shit. Better to find out soon. We'll take it on ground, these two can search by horse, and I bet you can just use your bird there to search as well."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

_Meanwhile, Wolfie and his gang are wandering through the forest. _

"Well," Atticka sighed, "I don't think that we're going to be any further than this." She stopped and sat down. Wolfie looked over to her and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Atticka, if we make it through, I'm sure that we'll find her."

"Or, we can stop and signal them."

"Okay, that might work as well."

"Guys," Jaybird nervously voiced, "I'm picking up a sign here." He held a device really high. "Three o'clock, two people comin in, about seventeen meters (~55 feet) away from us." He looked very tense. "Well, let's keep moving in. We can hide in the brush if we have to."

_Back to our main hero…_

I vividly looked left and right. _Still no sign of Wolfie. I really hope he isn't dead…_

_Hey, I just spotted a group of people. Want me to land near them?  
_

_Well, not to close Pyro. I don't want to scare them off._

_Alright then._

She landed softly, allowing me to hop off and investigate. _Master, there are five people nearby. I sense one of them being one of your ancestors. _"Perfect," I mumbled. I walked forwards, and crouched deliberately near them… _No...Son of a…._

I heard them talking. "Well, I think we're at loss here. It's more than likely those people are bandits." Jaybird said, his shaky voice recognizable. I gulped. They continued down a set path, when they all looked around when a beep went off. I nearly jumped. _Ah, shit! Jaybird took his detector, didn't he? Gods damn it. I should've known… _"S-someone's near us…" My sister nearly wailed. Wolfie looked at her. "No, no, I don't think they're _near _us...I think they're _right by_ us." They all frantically looked around, which caused me to crouch even lower. "Shit. Fi, what should I do?" 

_Do not approach them. I shall warn Ocarina Kid and Bird Master. _

I nodded, and she flew out of my sword. I kept low grounds and tried to not make a sound. Wolfie had his sword out, which made me think that he was certainly a good blocker. _Aaron, focus. He'll spot you if you don't be care-_ I stepped on a stick. _Ah shit. _They all spinned towards me, cause Wolfie to lunge. I rolled on my right side, which lead him to believe that he was just imagining….I hope. Fi returned. _Master Aaron, they have acknowledged my warning. _ I nodded. _He knows I'm here, Fi. What should I do? _

_Considering that fact, I would say just reveal yourself. It's no use hiding, unless you want to be hurt._

I sighed. _Good point. _I slowly stood up, as the others gasped. "L….what the…" Atticka's voice sounded. I stood up all the way to find that they all made a camp here.

"Aaron?! You're...you're alive!"

"Yup."

She ran up to me and hugged me. "I was so worried!" A smile reached my face. "Well, then here you go. But what the hell are you doing all the way out here?" She backed up. "Oh, we came out here to restore a friends memory." She pointed towards Wolfie, who just stared. "You...you're Aaron?"

"Yup."

"Well, your sister here wouldn't shut up about how worried she got. In case you just wanted to know." 

I laughed. "Of course. She is the type to worry. Anyway, I'll be taking these four back, and you'll have to come with me." 

"Why?"

"We need you, Wolfie."

"Oh. Well, I assume that was you who was in the brush?"

"Didn't want to scare you all off."

They all laughed.

A few hours later, we all dropped off by the castle and found our way to the quarters. Atticka looked back at us, with a small light of sadness reflecting in her eyes. Wolfie smiled and waved good-bye to her, with her gently smiling back. I turned around to see him looking back at me. "I have a sneaking suspicion she has a crush on me." I shrugged. "More than likely. She's easy to manipulate." I then looked around, and grabbed him to the point to where our foreheads nearly touched. "Hey, if that is the case, I want you to take good care of her when you're alone with her. She's so easy to kill." He looked at me confused. "What...what do you mean?"

"Well, she's not the strongest, or even at times, the brightest."

"Yeah, but...easy to kill?" 

"She's a fool. I'm not kidding. She's smart, but to an extent."

"Ah, okay. Also, why did you say, 'if that's the case?' It's kinda obvious she does have a crush...it's just…" 

"Gut feeling? Yeah, I get that too. Come'n the others are waiting." 

I pulled on his tunic. We slowly made our way to Pyro, who was waiting patiently. _Aaron, this one…_ I sighed, hopping up from her wing. "Here." I said, letting my hand down to pull him up. He stared at me. "Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded. as he hopped up, a little voice came from my hat. I then remember about the fairy. _Please, just hold on a little longer…_ Wolfie looked back at me. "What...what was that?" I shook my head. "I didn't hear anything." He shrugged and turned around as we lifted off. _Oh thank you…_ I flew to the Tomb to see if everyone else had gathered up there. As I got there, it appeared so. I was greeted by Bird Master, who had a grim look on his face. "Hey, Aaron, did you notice something...rather odd?" He asked. I looked at him. "What?" He gulped. "I...can't remember anything past falling asleep. No one here can." I shrugged. "Maybe there'll be a way later on." Ocarina Kid looked up. "Did anyone hear that?"

"No…"

"Shhhhh! There it is again…" 

We all listened closely. I heard a very faint scream from above. "Ah, shit. I'll go see." I hopped upon Pyro again and flew up. There was a fish looking person flying about, from a giant...murky monster who kept roaring. "Heeeeelp!" She (I guess) screamed. I assume she spotted me when she started to fly towards me. I was stunned. _Shit, Fi...help me out here...can you analyze him? _She responded. _Yes master. I shall see what to do._


	11. Chapter 10

Fi returned while I flew around. "Master, this enemy is the dragon of the dark, Rinnenth. He tends to fly towards his prey and ignores everything else. May I suggest you use that Sky Zora as bait." I didn't really want to question the sky zora part, but it was a hell of a strategy. I flew towards it, and landed on it. I pinpointed it's weak spot, a soft piece of skin, and struck my sword into it, while Fi fought off any of it's minions. It roared in pain, flicking me off and forcing me to call Pyro back. The flying zora came to me. "Thanks, I was getting tired of that guy." I acknowledged back with , "Yeah, you're welcome."

We landed on a nearby island. I slid off of my loftwing, with her coming towards me calmly. "The name's Regia. You?" I turned to her. "Aaron." She nodded. Fi came back, announcing, "Master, he is not dead." I looked at her, sighing. "Can that hold on for a second, please?" Regia tapped on my shoulder. "Is your sister Atticka, by chances?" I was astounded by her question. "Why, yes, she is." The zora child smiled. "Great. I know a secret." Then, a mighty roared sounded, signalling that the beast had not given up yet. I grunted in frustration. "Damn it, why can't I just have some sort of conversation with someone!" I ran off the edge and called Pyro. The thing practically arouse in a black misty-cloud, with glowing purplish eyes, and sinister roaring to follow. _Since when was a giant diabolical dragon in Hyrule…?_ I thought to myself as Fi frantically flew around, trying to analyze the creature. I saw the others fly up upon their loftwings, forming a circle around me. "Hey, what the hell is this thing?" Ocarina Kid shouted. I answered, "Apparently some sort of dragon demon." His face was just as confused as the others. "Since when did one of those come in here?" I shrugged. Fi returned hastily. "Master, it seems that the enemy is unapproachable. However, he posses the power of speech. I suggest that you attempt to communicate with him." I nodded. "Guys, keep a low profile on the islands behind us. If anything happens, come in and get me." I looked back to see that they, amazingly, followed my command. "I trust you, Aaron." I heard one of them bellow. I gulped as I plunged in with Pyro. The dragon's eyes met mine, which sent chills down my spine. "Hail, o Hero. If you wish to challenge me, say so."

"No, I don't want to fight. However, if you make the motion to, I will attack back. No second thoughts."

"My, that's threatening. Why does thee wish to communicate?"

"To understand what's going on." 

"The great and almighty Demise has sent out his top henchman, Goldenmort, and wishes to take your land by force. I was sent to kill you off."

"Well, perfect." At this point, I'm wondering why he's talking to me.

"However, my thoughts are well the opposite. Unfortunately, as I tried to escape, I had caught this horrible parasite that makes me attack random beings at random times."

"...and do you want me to get rid of it?"

He smiled. "Well, you are smart. Indeed, I need your help, though it's a little embarrassing. I'll admit it."

I sighed heavily. Then, another question opened in my mind; "Hey, what's with the clouds?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. The parasite produces this thick mist."

I shrugged. "Welp, I'll go ahead and help you out. If you start attacking, I'll let the others know."

"Others?"

"Companions of mine, really."

I flew closer to his body to see holes, and a pair of piercing orange eyes. A giant, snake like thing came flying out and attempted to attack me, but I lucky dove out of the way and flew upwards. "Fi, go tell the others. I'll take it from here." She nodded, and flew without hesitation. Landing on his toughened scales, my feet firmly planted themselves on his head. The parasite was ugly indeed, with those orange eyes and...I don't even know what kind of shade of green that was. Like it was raised from hell itself. I watched for any particular part that seemed out of place or weak. _Aaron, the eye! _Pyro cawed and swiped at it. I nodded. _Of course. _I leaped up, slashed at it, and went back down. The parasite made a huge squeak that almost bursted my eardrums literally. I looked up to see that it slipped under into the hole, and slid out one of the others more down below. I sighed. "One down, two to go." I vividly glanced from one side to the other, surveying the area. I eventually saw another hole, which I ran to, and saw the other one pop up. It was the same thing. Leaped up, killed it, watch it fall from it's nest. I turned around as I heard the last one shriek from the host's head, as if it was being attacked. I rushed towards it to find that Fi had taken it upon herself to attack it. I shook my head. "Well, that's the last one. It'll save me some grief." However, I saw it swung at her, which made her retreat. "Never mind. This one seems…" Fi returned. "Master, I suggest you take the last one seriously. He gained the ability to learn quickly, so it may take a few tries to defeat him." I nodded. "Well, if I must, I will call upon the others. But for now, I think we're okay." Her eyes had a light of faith as I charged forward. It spat a sizzling substance at me, which landed on my leg, but I ignored the pain and continued to distract it as Fi struggled to attack. Eventually, I collapsed as the pain gnawed on my left leg, from which I looked down to see it ate into my _flesh!_ I panicked, crying out in pain. _Damn it! _I grunted to myself. I peered around desperately, to see a small flash of red amongst the black clouds. I sighed, trying to get up. _Bird Master must've heard me._ I looked back up to see that the parasite once again spat. A small portion of it landed on my shoulder, and on my right arm. I slowly dropped to my knees and fell to the ground once more, bawling out in pain. After that, I felt my conscious almost escape me. "Damn it!" I cried, the pain exceeding my limit. I once again tried to stand up. This thing really wants to kill me, I know it. I tried once more. I leaped up, and nearly missed his eye. Luckily, I managed to damage it. As I landed on the ground, I fell down with pain traveling up through my legs. I looked down to see how the blood gathered up. I felt real tears roll down my cheeks as the last shriek chilled the air, and my vision blacked out.

A few hours later, I awoke on my back, actually on a comfortable bed, staring straight at the ceiling. I looked over to see the boys at a table, chatting. Bird Master looked my way and smiled. "Hey, you're up. I...I was worried about you." I sat up, surprisingly without a problem. I looked down at my leg to see it was patched up. I glanced back up in disbelief. "You...help me?" He nodded. "Figured it out." I sighed, a small grin reaching to me. "Well, atleast I didn't die." The others laughed heartily. I stood up, again surprisingly, with ease. "What did you do exactly…?" He snickered a little. "That doesn't matter." Ocarina Kid coughed. "So what were you doing?" His eyes looked at me, questioning me. I gulped. "I tried-" "Aaron, you nearly killed yourself."

"Yeah, but come on! I don't want to give up without a fight!"

"But it's foolish to go after a strong enemy like that. Could've at least gave us a heads up."

"It's kinda hard to shout out when I'm trying to focus."

"Hey, come on you two. It was obvious what happened. No need to fight over the matter." Bird Master interrupted us, I could read the frustration in his voice. I sighed. Then, again, a little voice sounded in my hat. "Did you guys forget the last person?" Everyone turned to me with wide eyes. I gulped, taking off my hat. The blue sprite flew from my head in front of me. Ocarina Kid's eyes lit up when he saw it. "N...Navi? Is that...really you?" She flew over to him in a friendly matter. Tears flooded his cheeks. "It is! Navi…" Everyone just kinda...snickered.

One again a sighed escaped my mouth. Suddenly, I remember something. _The tomb…? What other reason do I need to go back? I need to get the last one awake, but...something is tingling my memory about it. _I pushed that thought into the back of my head and told the others to move out. I ran out to call Pyro, who flew towards me with worry. _Aaron! Oh, thank Hylia you're okay!_ She nudged me a few times before I grabbed her beak, laughing. "Pyro, you shouldn't worry that much!" She looked at me with bright, burning eyes. _Please, don't attempt any more foolish tricks. You...I could feel your presence fading. _I pet her beak. "Like I said, you shouldn't worry that much. If anything, they've got my back." The bird puffed out and cawed. I smiled, trying to cheer her up. I then had her lowered to hop on. _To the tomb? _She asked with energy. I nodded, and she took off. Actually, she took off without notation of power, which caught me off guard. I nearly fell off. _Whoa! Tell me next time you do that! _I scolded. She cawed rather happily, sneering, _See how it feels to be worried? _I sighed as she landed at the tomb once more.

As I walked through, the memory of something bothered me. _What in the hell is going on? Did it...did it change on me? _Glancing around, I felt as if the hallways, I felt as if they had..._moved!_ The path was no longer straight, instead it...it became a maze. Startled, I looked back. The boys must've gotten lost as well. I shouted out, "Where...where are you guys?" No response was sounded, other than my own echo fleeing in the empty hallways. I gulped. _Maybe if I continue forward-_

_This is but one of my many trials, Aaron. _

I jumped at the voice. "Who…" _You seem alarmed. I shall explain, my dear descendant. _The womanly voice seemed to have...taunted me. I attempted to communicate with Fi, but she didn't respond. Nothing worked. I was alone. The voice laughed inside my head. _I must be going insane._ I assured myself, but again the voice sounded. _No, you're not. Please allow me to explain. _The hallways again changed. _These walls hear your thoughts. Your heart. They see into you, and see your fears. I would suggest always going right. Even if it seems there is nothing there. I assure you. _I trusted the voice in my head and went right. There was an open hallway. I continued down it until I reached a solid wall. I looked right and left, and I was surrounded. I shrugged and went right again. I walked through the wall, just like in the Kakariko dungeon. A smile ran across my face. _Huh. I guess I've still got to apply my knowledge, just like in school. _I kept walking, turning right when needed, then came across the chamber. No one else was there. I felt a seed of worry plant into me. _I wonder if the walls led them outside…_ was my only comforting thought. I walked towards the remaining coffin, and found it empty to my surprise. I looked around. _What? Where in the hell is he?_ I felt a tap on my right shoulder, I turned around, knocked unconscious once more.

I was awoken later to arguing. It had slightly subdued to my awake, but resumed to be wild. I rubbed my head, now knowing I had a giant bruise on my face, where I was struck. I looked up and listened to their nasty bickering. "...you still could've killed her! You have no idea!" Bird Master's familiar voice rang in my ears. The newly awoken one frowned. "I didn't do it, as much as you think! Will you ever listen to reason?" He exclaimed. I sat up. "What the hell are you two bickering about?" I finally question as the new one made his case clear. "Well, he was scared and knocked you out." Ocarina Kid's vocals carried behind me. "I did not! I didn't even know she was even there! I was in a different room! I swear!" _Oh dear. _At that moment, the womanly voice again sounded. _Well, here is another one of my trials. If you manage to complete these last two, I will lead you to a sacred place. _I took a deep breath. _Here I go, Phoenix Wright, please be helpful with your teachings. _"Okay, okay, calm down! Let me hear his case first, then yours, and maybe I'll see who to believe." _Oh I hope I didn't do wrong with saying that._ I held my hand up to the new one, and he spoke. "Well, I was pulled out of the coffin, and I didn't know where I was at first, so I came out and looked around-" "OBJECTION!" I heard one of the others shout. "Rejected! Continue." I looked at him. He sighed and continued, "So I then remembered where I was. I had turned around just in time to see a lizard man slapped someone with a pan, which worried me."

"...That's all?"

"Yes, that's all, other than having them coming in and blaming me for it."

I turned to Bird Master who sighed. "I just so happened just to see you laying on the floor." I could help but blurted out laughing. "That's all? Who's ever taught you to never judge a book by it's cover, even though it might say all?" His eyes showed guilt, lowering to the floor. "I...I'm sorry." I looked up at his apology. "It...it just happened...and I assumed…" I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, you know what they say about assuming." He looked up with curiosity in his eyes. "What?" I laughed. "It makes an ass outta you and me." Everyone else chuckled a little. "So, with that out of the way, let's go." I hopped on Pyro's back and flew up. Something was troubling me though. I couldn't tell what it was. I just...couldn't put my finger on it. _One more trial...I wonder what the last one could be….?_


	12. Chapter 11

We arrived at the Zora's River, which I had recently learned it marks the border of Hyrule's crossing with another neighboring kingdom. I admired the gleaming, clear waters of it. It wasn't long, however, until I started seeing shadows in the water move upstream. A head of one of the shadows popped up from the river and startled me, tripping over a tree root. It laughed. "Well, wasn't expecting some hylians this far down the river. Do you need help?" Ginger spoke for me. "Yup. We're looking for a Zora by the name of Regia." The head looked confused. "She doesn't come down here. Her sister, Aqua, does." I rubbed my head as I spoke, "Well, is she the Sky sage, perhaps?" The head nodded. "I can give the king a heads up you're coming. Just travel along up the river." The head disappeared under the water and moved upstream. We started walking up as well, and Iooked up into the azure sky beyond the emerald colored leaves. It actually looked pretty…with the dashes of white, puffy clouds among it, and the occasional swoop of our birds that played tag in the sky. I smiled. I felt a nudge to my side, and there was Bird Master's eyes that meet mine. "Hey, what are thinking about there, squirt?" I blushed. "Shut up, I know I'm short." I looked away while he laughed. "At least you're taller than your sister." Wolfie's voice sounded from uphead. I sighed. "Only by an inch." They all let out a hearty laugh. The four were making splashes at each other while the others were chatting. I again felt myself think about something, just to reflect on my life.

_So I was living life normally as a reject, then nearly kidnapped, introduced to my real parents, had gone on a mission to confirm that an actual relic was resting in the woods, and now...I'm here. It feels like I've always been here with them, but really, it's only been a few weeks. How did it end up like this? _The woman again spoke, _Dear, you are one philosopher. _She giggled. _Okay, who are you really? _She replied. _I cannot reveal that yet, my dear student. However, this last trial shall guide you. _I had to question her. _I thought this was my trial? _Her answer was not as expected. _No, that is to strengthen you. These trials will prove your true worthiness. _What was she talking about? Was it not enough that managed to pull the very legendary blade of evil's bane from its pedestal? Does it really require much more than that? To prove that your spirit also holds the old ways? I don't think it would really require much to prove your worthy of such art...I felt this was unnecessary in every way. I sighed. _I guess it takes more than just a sword._ I muttered to myself as we approached the waterfall. It roaring was loud and proud as it fell into the river. A voice had sounded. "Who goes there? I, king Zora the Forty-Third, cannot let just anyone in." I had spoken. "I am the king's left hand daughter, and I carry my companions with me. I request to see the Sky sage, Aqua." He laughed. "Ah, _my _right hand daughter. Yes. I shall grant access." The waterfall opened to reveal a passage. "That was easy." I said, walking in. The other inhabitants looked at us with questioning faces. I shrugged it off and continued.

Eventually, we came to the king's alter. "Ah, so that's what you look like. You...look to much like your father." I grinned. "That's what my mother says." The others laughed. "Well, I apologize, but my daughter went to pray the other day and has not gotten back." I looked at him. "What? So you let me in...just to see me?" He nodded. "That explains it. So where does she usually go and pray?" I asked him tenderly. "Well, both my daughters go to the Skyview temple at Lake Hylia, but…if anything, the Lakebed temple leads to the Skyview." I looked back at both Wolfie and Bird Master, confused faces on them. "I thought that…" "Those two temples…" I finished their thoughts. "The two temples are nothing alike." The king gave out a hearty laugh. "So says else everyone not a zora! The only real way to access the Skyview temple is a secret passage only found in the Lakebed." He then held out his hand, which held a key. "Here is the-" A shadow swept across my vision. "Thanks, idiot!" It hissed, "You've now revealed your secret to me!" I recognized that voice. "YOU! Get back here!" I unsheathed my sword and chased Goldenmort down. He ran to a dead end, allowing me to confront him. "Fool! You should've never chased me!" I shook my head and spoke. "No, I think you are the fool. You should've never threatened my family from the start. You tried to kill me, now I will do the same. Except, I will succeed!" I lunged forward, driving my sword into his back. He twisted and crushed me into the ground. "I think I'm going to succeed. Wouldn't you say?" Apparently he grew spikes on his back that stabbed me. I tried not to howl in pain as I struggled to get from his back. I managed to slip away and strike again before he could get to his feet.

However, he just laughed again. "FOOL! This sword isn't as glorious as it used to be. Now, you shall pay for striking me!" He swept at my arm, his claws getting caught on my chainmail. I tried to shake him off, but instead he pinned me down like a mouse who was pray, and bit into my shoulder, making his way down towards my chest. I refuse to go down this early. I raised my knee into stomach and pried him off. I ran as fast as I could, key in hand. _That was close. I may have a mortal wound or two, but it was damn worth it._ I eventually stopped to check my wounds. My leg was again torn open, but it wasn't as bad as before. It didn't hurt that much. As for my shoulder...I could see my blade, but for some odd reason, it didn't hurt. At all. I touched my bone, and I could feel it! I shuttered. Right after I touched it, the wound healed as if nothing happened! I was shocked. _All I did was touch…_ I heard the others coming into the small valley. I prepared myself to explain.

Hours after, I had explained what happened. "I'm sorry I worried you guys, but if he thought I was after revenge, he would've tried to kill me more, which would result in him getting closer." They nodded. "Looks like you're already getting the hang of this, Aaron." I acknowledged Ocarina Kid's compliment, and sighed. _Fi…are you still there? _No reply. Something has happened to her…I don't know what it is. A laugh again sounded from the distant voice I keep hearing. _You've found the last trial. To bargain that awful fight, you've sacrificed knowledge. If you fare in the next dungeon, I will return her to you. _At this point I'm starting to suspect this voice wasn't _for _me, rather, _against_ me. I clenched my fist tighter than before. I then felt an unexpected warmth touch my right cheek. I looked that way to see Bird Master looking away and blushing. I was confused. "What is it?" I asked him, but to no avail. He just sat there as if he just committed a very sinful crime. I shrugged. At that moment, however, I swore I heard him mutter, "Its so soft…", which triggered me to blush as well. _Does he...like me...in that way? _

I pushed that thought to the back of my head and pushed forward, towards Lake Hylia. I had come across another person who told me that the Lakebed temple was inaccessible to normal hylians. "What do you mean? Isn't there a way to get there?" I nearly exclaimed my own question. "Unless you can grow gills, I don't think so. However, there were some rumors that went around saying that there is a tunic that allows one the ability to dive straight down to the temple." He walked off. "if there's only one tunic, then how will we be able to reach you?" Wolfie's question made me afraid. "I...I don't know. I'll just have to use my own wits. I guess." A light of worry flickered in their eyes. Rinneth then flew down, his enormous body casting a shadow on the bridge we stood on. "Hello there, dear heroes!" He boombed with youthful energy. "Looking for...this?" He lowered his head and let a tunic slip down from his head. The Zora's tunic! I picked it up. "Need not to fear, I can also assist transporting everyone to the Skyview temple." I looked up at him. "Why are you helping us now?" I asked. His dark, ember eyes met mine. "Because, I now shall show resistance to Demise. I now live to serve lady Hylia!" I looked at the others, who shrugged. "But...where should I put this on? I'm not just going to strip infront of everyone here." I heard the others groan at the thought. 

He pointed his tail towards a small outhouse. "Oh. Thanks." I chirped, running in there. I quickly stripped my normal clothes from inside, but then thought for a moment. _What...what if...naw, I couldn't. _I didn't want to distract myself now. I hurriedly equipped my tunic on, and waked out. I already felt the effects of the tunic taking in. "I'll go down there. I'll meet you guys there." I said, getting on the edge of the bridge. Everyone freaked out. "What are you doing?!"

"Are you really going to jump from the bridge?"

"Aaron, that's crazy! Don't do it!"

I laughed heartily. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I jumped and dove into the cold water of the lake. The tunic had allowed me to breath as if I was fish. I could swim freely with comfort down here. I had spotted the entrance to the temple, which looked withered with age. _Just like the structure around the pedestal...I wonder…._ I continued to swim downwards towards the entrance, which looked like it goes in deeper than I thought. The water around me was quite murky, but it wasn't polluted or anything. _This is strange. I've never seen a lake quite like this...especially deep underwater. _I proceeded even further down into the temple, when I uprose and what it was like inside. A giant chamber like lounge, with a small altar in the middle. I climbed up from the small passage and looked around the chamber. There was a small door that looked like my sister could fit into, but it was locked. I facepalmed. "He calls that hidden? I really hope he's more schooled than I think." I had unlocked it and carried on into it's passage. It reeked of seaweed and there was occasional coral that poked at me. _Why is there coral down here? I thought that could only be found in salt waters…_ Baffled, I pressed that thought back and had pushed on. I could feel the tunnel closing in on me, but I battled the thought out and kept going. Eventually, I reached the end of the tunnel.

It seems that a cave had led upwards out into the forest. I looked around to find that I was...well...without direction. Basically lost. I surveyed the area a few times to try to find the structure, but to no avail. I sighed and walked down a small brook I found nearby. It transitioned into a canal, and there is where I saw it. It had a moat surrounding it, with a staircase over it leading into it's entrance. I looked around, then went up the stairs. It was closed, with a small text stuck to the left door. "_If you find the skyward gem, strike it, and I shall open to thee._ Well then." I looked up to find a gem-like structure on the ceiling. I unsheathed my sword. "Sorry Fi. This might hurt a little…" I threw it upwards, hitting it. The door had opened, and the sword fell into the ground. I felt a little guilty, knowing that I probably hurt Fi. I picked the sword up from the ground and wandered down the stairs. As soon as I walked in, there was an open area exposed to the sky, overgrown with vines, small trees, bushes, and others of the like. The stone had a greyish kind of green to it's bricks, with a shiny cover. Honestly, it looked really….pretty. I observed the area a little more to see a zora sitting on a rock, staring at the ground. I walked up to her slowly, asking, "How are you, Aqua?" She looked up. "How'd you…?" I gulped. "I don't mean any harm." Aqua's eyes met mine, and she sighed. "My father must've sent you. I...I lost my sister, and I refuse to budge until I see her alive." I nodded.

I offered her to come with me, and she, to my surprise, agreed to. What would happen, I didn't know.


	13. Chapter 12

"This room has an item in it." Aqua commented. I saw a giant looming statue of a goddess with her hands out, as if to offer something, and on each wrist, were golden bracelets. "If I'm not mistaken, those bracelets can give you the power of a titan." She mentioned. I climbed up and reached out for the left bracelet, but I just couldn't reach it. Aqua climbed up and grabbed both of them, and handed them to me. "Thanks." I said, out of astonishment. She gave a hearty chuckle as we exited the room. "Now we can lift that door." I looked at her for a second. "Door?" "Yeah, there's a door in the main chamber." I shrugged and followed her to it. As we attempted to open the door, I had picked up a conversation from another room.

"...who are you?"

"Well, let's just say…-a friend of…-" I couldn't exactly make out some words. I tried to focus my hearing on that conversation. "Why, I should've gotten rid of you when I saw you back there, you…-. I couldn't tell what you were at first." 

"Well then my pre-...shall we dance?" His laugh was malicious but hardly audible. For some reason, I couldn't make out certain words.

That's when the fighting began. Swords clanged as I rushed in the room to see a mysterious figure, hooded with a robe of black, with green foreign designs, clash with Goldenmort. Her fiery hair was also in the way, blocking his attacks both above and below. It was incredible! I wanted to meet this figure immediately. But before I could speak a word, she used her hair, grabbing him fully, and whirled him around the room wailing him against the walls, and threw him out up from the temple. I stared in amazement. I walked carefully up towards the stranger, who pivoted on her feet to face me, in a fighting stance. I rose my hands to my eye level. "Who are you? Are you here for the treasure too?" I looked at her, confused. "Tr...what?" She lowered her weapons, a light of curiosity in her eyes. "Well, you do look young…how old are you, exactly?" I answered her question. "14...going on 15." The fire of interest grew bigger in her eyes. "Yes...what I thought. Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Midna, the ruler of the Twili. You?" Her eyes turned into a sharp intensity I've never seen in a person. I gulped and trembled as I struggled to say it. "I...I...I'm A-a-aron." Her laughed rumbled deep, but it was gentle. "What title do you bear, hmm?" I again felt silvia slip down my throat. I managed to spit out, "King's left hand daughter. Knight of the second rank." The same sounded again. "Oh, you're cute. I guess I can trust you." With that, she ran out of the room and disappeared. I gulped.

I don't know that person...but whoever she is...I put it out of my mind and looked around. Eventually I found a small mirror with imprints of symbols. I decided to keep it for now. _Maybe...that's the "treasure" they were talking about? I don't see what significance it could hold… _As I stuffed it in my pocket I noticed that it had something else inside of it. I decided to ignore it, and go ahead towards where the door was said to be. Aqua then lifted the door a little bit, as I chipped in to help. I held the door open, and there was a giant anti-chamber like the one at the Kakariko Dungeon. It was about the same size as before, except a small alter laid in the middle of the room. I walked forward to it, but to my surprise, it sprang to life!

I had no idea what to do. I stood, looking at the mechanism before me, as it swung down and nearly hit me with a giant arm. _Damn it! How in the hell can I survive here without Fi or the others?_ Aqua also seemed to have disappeared...then I heard the door open once more and calling voices of the boys. I sighed, feeling more comfortable. Until I looked over and saw that Bird Master only made it through-. My thought was interrupted by the stone sword striking me. I wasn't hurt beyond belief, but it did hurt. I spun around on a pivot and faced my enemy. I searched for any weak points in the armor, when I spotted a small crystal on it's head. I nodded to myself as I thought about it, dodging about. Bird Master leaped off of my shoulder, out of surprise, and struck the crystal. I got up. "Hey, what the hell?! You could've gave me a heads up!" I shouted. Bird Master laughed. "You do make a great platform though."

"Where the hell…have you ever heard of 'morales'?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT LET ME KNOW?!"

"Because." He laughed as I grunted in frustration. But we were alone...strange. I've never had a feeling like this before...I was tempted to at least hug him. I don't know. There was something about him that made me wonder…

I walked forward, toward the door in the back. There was a staircase leading upwards, that lead to a beautiful spring, decorated by marble, with a slab of it rising from the spring itself. Bird Master was sitting there, looking up at the sky. I went to join him, sitting on the ground next to him. He looked over to me, a slight smile on his face. The twins walked up from behind us. "Ready?" Regia asked. I turned around and nodded, unsheathed my sword, and handed it to Aqua, who smiled back and noded. She lifted the sword up, whispering a few words I couldn't really understand, with her wings expanding out. She flew up, dropped it for Aqua to catch, and they both imbued it with a blue/green kind of light. It stopped glowing after a few seconds, so they handed it back to me.

"Also, I've heard rumors that my dad hid an instrument around here. Knowing him, he might've actually done it." Regia took off with her sister. I looked to Bird Master. "Wanna look?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Sure." I hopped off the marble and looked around in the spring, feeling re-energized. I spotted a sparkling object in the water, and when I looked at it entirely...It was a harp? I picked it up and confirmed it was, indeed, a harp. "Hey, I guess it was true." I said aloud. I walked back with it in my hands. Bird Master seemed a little more pleased than I expected. "That was it?" He asked, taking it out of my hands. "Yeah…?" I guess that was more important than I anticipated. I couldn't shake a few questions out of my head, so I dared to ask them now, just because we're alone. "So, you know how to play it?" His eyes gave off a wild gleam. "Of course I do! Where have _you_ been?" I laughed. "I don't know." He sighed and put it away. "Also, what was the deal with you touching my cheek?" He immediately blushed upon hearing that question.

"N-none of your business!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

He looked away. "I'm not convinced…" I teased. "Oh shut up. The others are waiting." With that he exited the spring, down back into the lair. A sigh escaped my mouth. "What a wimp. Can't confess his guilty pleasures when he's alone." Fi flew out of my sword. "Master, I detect a small aura nearby." I looked at her. "Where?" Her arms appeared to shrug as she said, "I do not know, Master. It's very faint, but it is nearby." I then realized it. "It's the spring…" Her eyes lit up. "Is that so, Master?" I nodded. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Fi." She turned around and told me, "I am picking up an old message left by here by the goddess, Master. I shall translate it to you." Her foot touched the water, as she danced elegantly across, and said in a singing voice, "That of who is a descendant of the goddess herself, listen to my words, for they will guide you."

"The light of your ancestors may fade away at one point, and it is too late to tell whether or not it will fade soon. However, your heart will guide you at that one point in your life. Be wise, and use your resources to your own needs." With that, she spun once more and flipped onto the platform. I then realized something. "Wait a second...when in the hell did you come back?" She looked confused. "What do you mean, Master? I was here the whole time...I just wasn't allowed to communicate with you." I facepalmed. "Of course."

So I headed back down with the boys, down to the lake once more. They all gave me nuggies as they said "Baka," and whatever else. I couldn't help it, but felt like I belonged a little more to this world than what I did before. As we were headed through the forest, Wolfie wanted me to try to find the other sages, while Bird Master wanted to keep going forward, deeper in the forest. "Well, let's go to the shop in town first. I don't know if we have the resources to do either." I told them, while they groaned. I called my bird, as did everyone else. _Aaron, I missed you. _She greeted with a cool tone in her voice. I sighed. _Come on, I need to go to shop. How fast can you go? _I asked her. _Pretty far, why? _I replied with, _the boys are getting impatient. _She cawed with a laughter in her throat, and lowered to enable me to mount her. I lifted my leg over and mounted, and she took off. I looked behind me, and saw the red and blue birds tagging along. A smile touched my lips. _What are you thinking, Aaron? _She asked. _Oh, nothin Pyro. I just feel like they've been my brothers...though I don't know if you know how that feels. _She snapped back. _Of course I do! These others have been my brothers as well. _I was confused. _Others? _A mental sigh went off in my head. _Their_ _birds. _

I landed close enough to the town. Pyro cawed and lifted off with the others. I felt a sad feeling touch my heart, but I let it go and continued forward. There were a few shops nearby, with camping materials, food, etc. I gave the boys a few wallets, and said, "Buy what you deem necessary. I know what we're doing." Of course they all went running with joy, except Wolfie, who snuck off. I was inclined to follow him, and so I made sure my steps were not to far or close to his. Soon, he met up with Atticka. Her eyes were not the usual bright light she had…

I could barely hear their whispers. I had to have Fi enhance my hearing to understand their conversation. "Wolfie...I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because...I...I had a dream...and I couldn't see any of you...I...I think I'm starting to sleep less." 

"What?"

"Okay, that's not what I meant to say. I mean to say, I want to come with you. With all of you."

I could see Wolfie starting to blush a little. "W...why?! I...we can't possibly take you…"

"In order for you guys to be living comfortably, you're going to need a great cook." I realized she was catching on to my plan."

"What? How…"

"Wolfie, mine and Aaron's mind are in one. I can hear her thoughts." Her hands wandered on his chest, but he didn't seem to mind them. "She...she's a genius," her whispering got more quiet, "It's almost like she's been born to be pleasing...even though she wasn't like that before."

I started to slowly walk away. I didn't want to get caught up in a love affair...but I saw her kiss his red cheek, saying, "Don't tell anyone, but…" I couldn't hear the rest of that.

I had bought four tents, knowing that each only fits two. Though since I'm going to be carrying Atticka with us, I bought one more. I was going to sleep alone. The others gathered, sharing what they bought. A cooking pot, firewood for days, maybe even years, a few firestarters, potions, food to last us, a few hunting materials, etc. Wolfie and Atticka came back, with her head ducking in embarrassment. I sighed, knowing that her head is shoved together with her sappy love. Damn, I wish she would stop doing that.

I called over a wagon, telling the wagon driver that we're going to buy it. "...5,000? No, you're out of your mind. At least 500?" I begged. "Nope. Sorry." Atticka stepped out. "Sir, we are in deep need of a wagon. I will pay you a million if needed." We all were taken aback with her offer. "Are you...you're out of your damn mind!" The wagon driver fell for it, as she handed over the million as promised. "How much do you have on you?" I asked her. "More than a billion, last time I checked." "YOU ARE CRAZY...You could get robbed, ya know?!" Everyone laughed as we began our long journey across with each other, side by side. I could feel this journey already, and so I hoped it's effects will last as long as possible.


End file.
